


Keep me safe.

by CeMya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Babie Louis, Daddy Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Louis, ddlb, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeMya/pseuds/CeMya
Summary: Where Louis just turned 18 and had a lot of bad things going on his life because he is gay. Runaway from home but was given a gift from his mom before he left about a concert of his idol/crush Harry Styles on the day of his birthday. A natural sub sometimes goes into his little space without knowing.Where Harry Styles an International Pop/Rock Star,had a secret life as a Dominant and secretly owns a BDSM club.What happens when they meet in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 52
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Waking early in the morning is something that Louis never been excited for.  
He knows this day will be the same as always. He opened his eyes to see the stream of light from the sun coming through his windows.  
He tried to stretch but winced and settled down for a moment to relieve the pain he felt on his right ribs. He heard the door to his room opened and he stilled. Shut his eyes instantly awaiting.  
A soft hand caressed his hair and just then he started to breathe. It was his mom.  
He struggled to face her mom, though with sad eyes she was smiling to him. 

"Good morning baby"her mother's sweet, soft voice is all he ever needs to keep going in life.  
"Good morning mommy" he mumbled.  
"alright baby, I want you to get up, take a shower and get ready, okay?"  
He was confused "Mom it's Saturday I don't have school, plus the Principal told me I don't need to go to school anymore".   
He was a scholar in their school and had reached a very impressive academic standing. His Principal told him yesterday that it is optional for him to go to school if he wants to, but he doesn't have to.   
He already received the acceptance letter for a full scholarship at the The University of Manchester. The Principal also helped him ask the Admin if he could get in earlier and they said yes, he was to go on Monday, stay in the dormitories but he have to work full time at the Library as the assistant as payment for his early stay for two weeks at the dormitory.

"I know baby, but we're going somewhere", his Mother got up and started opening his dresser.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" bewildered as to her mom's actions.  
"Just want you to pack light okay, bring some clothes that you need"she said as she started to put clothes on his backpack.  
'Where are we going?" he asked.  
"Just go get a shower baby, stop asking questions, please" her mom pleaded softly.  
He nodded and went to the bathroom tiptoeing.   
He went to the kitchen where her mother was when he finished getting ready. She was packing light meals in his bag, with bottled water.  
"Mom" he said as he approached her. There was a tear stain on her cheeks when she faced her son but she was still smiling.  
"All ready baby?"  
"Yes mom", as soon as he answered, she was there hugging him tightly. He was confused but hugged her as well. He's having a bad feeling about this. But he kept his mouth shut.  
Her mom let him go, "Alright, let's go before it's too late"  
"Okay mom" following her to her car parked at the front of their house. He noticed one car was missing and that made him calm his nerves.  
He went to open the door to the passenger seat and settled down, buckling his seat belt.  
"here, eat this while I drive so you won't get hungry" her mom gave her a ham sandwich and a bottle of orange juice.  
"thanks mom" his mom started driving away, while he munched on his sandwich.  
"How's your ribs baby?" she asked suddenly without looking at his son as soon as he finished his meal.  
"Still hurts mom, but I'm okay", he answered looking outside of the car.  
"Okay baby, get some sleep if you want, while I drive"  
"Okay mom"  
It's been two hours since they left their house. He wonders where they are going but kept it to himself. He woke up when her mother tapped his shoulders.  
He look around, trying to look for a sign to where they are.  
"Why are we at the train station mom?"  
Her mom looked at him with fondness and love. Tears threatening to spill.  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
"Of course, mom. What's wrong? Please don't cry" he hugged her mom as soon as she started sobbing.  
"I'm sorry for everything baby" she said while sobbing and hugging hos son  
"I'm sorry for bringing him in your life and making it worst, I'm sorry I've been selfish" she kept saying, he just hugged her and soon he was sobbing too.  
"It's not your fault mom, only his okay?"  
"I should have protected you"  
"You did"  
"But still not enough"  
"I can take it mom"  
"No, I should have ended things with him sooner"  
He kept quiet..  
"We're leaving him baby"  
He was confused by that so, he pushed her lightly and looked at his mom's tear stained face.  
"What do you mean mom?" he asked  
"He found out you were accepted at the uni and he was livid, he doesn't want you to go, that is why we're left early so he can't stop you from leaving"  
"M-mom" tears never stopped from falling in his cheeks,   
"Don't worry baby, he doesn't know where you were accepted and he will never know, I made sure of that"  
"T-Thanks mom" he hugged her again. "But what about you? I don't want you to go back to him again please, you can come with me, maybe I can ask the Admin at the Uni to let you stay for 1 night or two?"  
"I'm fine baby, don't worry. I won't be returning to that wretched house. I called your Nana yesterday, we talked and she forgave me. She told me she'd accept me back home and you, but since your going to the Uni might as well send you there. He doesn't know where Nana lives so, I'll be fine". She says as she keeps on wiping away his tears.   
"M-mom please, call me everyday"  
"Of course, baby"  
They hugged for like 15 minutes, still with tears.   
His life changed drastically when her mom re-married when he was 12 years old. His dad died when he was 9 years old. Steve was a nice guy at first, always plays with him, encourages him to play football, which he loves. It all started to go downfall when he turned 17 and discovered his sexuality. Ever since, he had been attracted to guys more that girls.  
It all started when he watched a music video of a certain Pop/Rock Star Harry Styles. He is the epitome of God, so handsome, sexy and hot. He watched all his concert videos and got hooked, addicted even. His step-father Steve at first didn't mind because Harry Styles music is rock and appeals to him too.   
But one Friday afternoon, he was with his best friend Stan. They've been best friends since they were 10 years old. They were talking about music and Harry Styles of course, he had been able to encourage Stan to listen to his music and he also liked it.   
He was so curious about how would it feel to have a boyfriend. That moment he didn't notice that he was talking his out loud, so when he looked at his best friend the look of disgust was in his face. He asked Stan what's wrong, and he only got up and went out of his room. He followed him out til they were outside his house. He was still trying to ask Stan what's wrong when he was suddenly being pushed. He fell on the ground and started to cry because his bum hurts. Stan shouted to leave him alone and to never come near him because he's a dirty fag. Steve was on the driveway cleaning his car that time. He too was confused to what happened but when he heard what Stan said, he marched to him and pulled him up. He was about to hug Steve but he was suddenly being dragged inside the house and shoved him in the living room. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking. He started crying again and Steve started shouting, asking if it's true, that he is a fag. He whimpered and said yes. then he started punching him. His mother came just as soon as the second punch landed on his face. She tried to make him stop but she too received two punches in the gut. The punching stopped when he wasn't conscious anymore. His mother was crying holding on the unconscious body of his son. From then on, every time he comes near Steve he gets a punch or two just not in the face anymore because people have asked questions as to how he got it and he just told them he got into a fight with some other boys. Stan started spreading the news that he is gay, and the bullying started. He focused on his studies determined to leave the wretched place. He never know that people in his hometown are homophobic. His mom tried her best to keep him from being abused, in turn, she gets the punches that was supposed to be for him.   
For a whole year that happened.   
Until the day before his birthday. He just got home from school, too happy because of the acceptance letter from Uni and the Principal helping him to leave town earlier than expected.   
Steve is at home drunk. His mom was at the groceries. When he came to his room, all the posters of Harry Styles was torn apart, and there his Step-father tearing the one last poster. He was stunned and didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he received a punch in the gut. He hasn't healed yet from the previous abuse but now here we go again, he said in his mind. He was on the floor and then suddenly he felt a foot on his right ribs. He screamed for like a few minutes because it really hurts so much, his mind going blank. He was crying he knows but like he was in the dark, cold and sad. It's eerily quiet but quite soothing for him. When he opened his eyes, his mom's tear stained face was the first he saw. He began to mumble mommy like a baby. and her mother just soothes him by humming one of Harry Styles songs until he fell asleep.


	2. Holding onto a stranger who smells so good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and his mom runaway from the wretched people in their life.

They spent the next 30 minutes hugging, and sobbing inside the car. After a while her mom smiled to him while holding on arm's length.  
He was still in tears and her too, but she kept on wiping tears that roll down from his cheeks. 

"I want you to be strong for me baby, okay" her mom said while getting a tissue in the compartment glove. She wiped her son's face and hers too.  
"Did you hear me baby?" she asked when he didn't answer. He only nodded, couldn't form a word.

“Finish your studies and reach for your dreams okay? Don’t let anyone drag you down, no matter what you are. You are strong, I know you are. I will always call you and visit once I get settled in. I’m also going to file for a divorce so that Steve will not have any claims on both of us anymore. I just need to look for a job first. I’ve already packed some of your things and will be sent to your dorm” he just keeps on nodding his head. He heard her and he will remember. 

Louis had never been one to have the strength to fight, physically that is. He uses his head or brain, but when confronted for physical violence he clams up. Aside from the fact that he’s not that tall, skinny because his step-father doesn’t feed him much for the last months, a proper twink as they say, but he is a good runner, a bit clumsy though. 

“I’ll do my best mom, for you”  
“Do it for yourself, baby, not for me or anyone else”  
“O-okay m-mom” he hugged his mother again, “I’m going to miss you mom” sniffling and keeping tears at bay.  
Her mom smiled and hugged him tight, “I’ll miss you too baby”  
“Alright, let’s go, enough drama baby”

His mother opened the car door and went to get his bag; he kept his head down, composing his self before getting out of the car and helps his mom. He only has one backpack full of clothes and some necessities. He made sure that the letter from the university is well kept inside his bag.

“Wait here”, her mother turned around and fetch something from her bag. She handed him a white envelope.  
“What’s this mom?” he said curiously looking at the envelope.  
“It’s a small amount of money to get you started, Nana’s phone number is also written there and a little gift for your birthday” she smiled sadly.  
“You didn’t have to mom, I had enough money saved just right before Steve cut me off”  
“It’s the least I could do, baby” she held his hands “Go on open your gift” she encourages him.  
“Okay” a bit excited for the present. He went to put the money on his wallet and the phone number to keep it safe. There’s still a paper folded in the envelope. His eyes bulged out as he realizes what the paper is.

He looked into his mother’s eyes and another row of tears spilled from his eyes. He hugged her so tight, saying thank you repeatedly. He was full on sobbing for almost 15 minutes and when he calmed down they let each other go, looked at each other and started smiling.

“This is a dream come true mom, thank you so much”  
“You’re welcome baby, I wanted to make sure that your birthday is going to be a day that you’ll be very happy and you’ll never forget. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve this”  
“Thank you, mom. I just wish you’d come with me" he said while looking at the paper.  
“I’ll always be with you, here and here” she pointed into his head and his heart.  
“Always, mom, always”

They hugged for the last time. He needs to get in the train station and get a ticket going to Manchester.

Her mother was wise enough to drive far away from their hometown; because she knows that Steve will come looking for them at the train station near them plus it’s on the way to her Mom’s too. The train ride from there to Manchester will take at least an hour. He still got time.

He let his mother drive away first, before he went inside the train station. He got a ticket for the train that leaves in 15 minutes so he held on his bag at his back and went to the platform. 

There were a few already waiting. The minutes passed and the train approached. He wanted to sit by the windows so he went ahead and took a sit at the row end where a window seat is available. He excused himself to a man sitting on the aisle. Huffing and puffing once he is sitting down, since the man got some long legs, good thing he is small. He placed his bag by his foot. He didn't look at the man beside him and he kept his eyes outside. Waiting for the train to leave. Once the train started he took the paper out from his pocket. He was smiling. 

Her mom gave him a Harry Styles concert ticket that will be held in Manchester tonight. A Christmas eve concert, on the day of his birthday and he is seeing his idol crush. He was so happy and at the same time sad about the events in his life. It'll be the first time that he will be apart from his mother. For 18 years his mom is always there with him on his birthday and now, he will be celebrating alone.

Tears started to spill in his eyes, and his hands shaking. He was happy yet so sad. The past year had been so cruel to him and his mom. His mom doesn't deserve a son like him, but she loves him no matter what he is. She accepted that he is gay and that's all he ever wanted.

He didn't know what he ever did to deserve a cruel life but he took it, no matter how hurt he is. Hurting Physically with all punches in the gut and the kicks in his ribs, Emotionally for not being loved by his step father, by his so called best friend and friends, for not accepting that he is gay and Mentally for the fear that was instilled by his step father. The fear that makes him weak. Sometimes, he did had the urge to end everything but just thinking about his Mom, made him not to do it. The last time he attempted was also the time that her mom saw him. They were full out crying and she held on to him so much, telling him to never do it, because it will hurt her so much. She promised that she will do everything to stop this and made him promise not to ever try again. 

He tried to hurt himself just to not feel the pain. Doesn't make sense to him but he never could do it. He was so sensitive that a small amount of pain makes him cry. 

His mother's words kept on replaying in his mind, to be strong. 

Be strong, be strong he keeps on chanting softly trying to keep the tears from flowing out of his eyes but the more he does it, the more they came out and he couldn't help it anymore. He started sobbing, he covered his face with his hands. He felt a soothing hand rub his back, but he didn't stop from crying. He didn't know what's going on in his surroundings anymore. He felt that he's coming near that dark place again but he is still crying. When he started whimpering, he felt like he was being lifted and seated on a lap and embraced. He didn't know what is happening but he held on to that person's shoulder and sob on his neck. 

One distinct moment he could never forget is when he started to sniff the snot from his nose, he smelled the most wonderful smell and it starts to soothe him. He keeps on sniffing the neck of the person and he started to calm down. He can hear the person talking but he don't understand the words being said. When the person started to untangle his hold, he whimpered again and kept his hold on the person, his face on his neck. The person rubs his back softly. He was still sniffing, when he whispered, "sing for me, daddy". For a moment he thought the person didn't hear him, but then he started to sing for him softly, just right at his ear for only him to hear. 

A melody of one of his favorite songs from Harry Styles, "Sweet Creature".

He stops crying altogether and start drifting to sleep. He kept mumbling "daddy", til the time everything went black.


	3. I'd fall down for you (Literally!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis received a gift from his Mom before they separated.

Louis startled when the train stopped. His head was leaning on the glass window. 

He felt so good that time, like he had been resting for such a long time but it was only just less than an hour. The rest he ever needed after everything he went through. He smiled and look at the seat beside him. 

No one was there. He knitted his eyebrows, confused. He knew there was a man sitting beside him. Must have left already, he mumbled to himself. 

He gathered his things and left the train station. Now, outside the train station he looked around and there's a lot of people bustling about. 

It was drizzling, so he went back inside the train station to take out his hoodie from his bag and wear it over his gray jumper. As he rummaged on his bag, the ticket for his Harry Styles concert fell and he crouched down to pick it up. Memories of his breakdown at the train came back to him. He remembered being held by someone, must have been the man sitting beside him, as the memories progress and so his blush darkens. 

He was so embarrassed for what he did and what he said. Sniffing the man like a dog and calling him Daddy. 

OMG! he said while covering his face with his hand, he was so embarrassed he wished no one notices his predicament at the time. 

He took a deep breath and gathered his belongings, making sure that everything was there.  
He took his phone out to search for a map going to the Manchester arena where the concert will be held. 

It's approximately 25 minutes walking distance. He look at the time and it's 2 hours before the concert starts, so he started following the direction on the map in his phone.

Remember when I said he's clumsy? Yup, not 5 minutes from his walk he fell down on his knees just 'cause he couldn't walk properly, I don't know why. People just pass him by, so he got up as soon as he can, another embarrassment added to his journal of "the most embarrassing moments of his life",he said to himself, not that there is really a journal. He tried not to cry because falling down on your knees really hurts.

He's been walking around for almost 30 minutes and still, he is not halfway there.

For someone with a high IQ, he so dumb in reading a map. It starts to get him frustrated. So he started to ask people for directions. Funny thing is, he was walking on the other way, away from the venue. He groaned and went back to where he came from. He would have taken a taxi going to the arena but with the traffic jam, he might not be able to make it there. So as soon as he got back to the train station where he came from, he started walking faster because he already spent 1 hour walking the wrong direction and back.

After almost 45 minutes of walking around and asking for directions he could see the arena. He breathed a sigh of relief. He look at the time and he still have less than 15 minutes. He started running clutching on the strap of his bag. Clumsy, you say? Yup, he fell down on his knees not once, not twice but three times. He was tear stained when he got there. His skinny jeans already ripped on the knees, his knees hurt so much it must be bleeding, he didn't know.

There was still a long line when he got there but they were already letting people inside the arena. He was the last one. Another sigh of relief but with tears. No one notices him, because the girls in front of him was so busy on their cellphones, must be tweeting about the concert and whatnot.

He was breathing really hard, catching his breath. His heart is pumping so fast. He wanted to sob because he was hurting so much, not to forget that his ribs still hurting but for Harry Styles, he'd fall down anytime just to see him. It was his once in a lifetime opportunity. He put his bag on the floor and held on the railings. He was breathing hard and fast. Trying to soothe the pain he feels, he knows what will come if he doesn't control his breathing, he will faint and fall into blackness. That happens every time Steve hurts him. Memories of pain given to him by Steve clouded his mind. He is trying so focused on the memories, he forgot his breathing technique and so the darkness prevailed and just as he was about to fall down again, someone caught him. He felt like was being lifted up. His tried to look on his surroundings but it was a blur. He tried deep breathing, and there it is again that sweet scent that he smelled at the train. The man holding him, is the man who also held him during his breakdown at the train. He looked at the person holding him. Pretty green eyes looking straight forward. Knitted eyebrows.

He was mesmerized at the time. He held out his left hand and caressed the man's right cheek. The man looked at him at that moment, he suddenly stopped. 

He smiled at the man, still caressing his face.

"Pwetty daddy" he mumbled before he closed his eyes and succumb to the darkness.


	4. Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's natural Dom instinct kick in when he met a boy in a train.
> 
> Note: Harry is a bit older than Louis.

Being rich and famous had it's perks, but sometimes harry wanted a simple day for himself specially if he is having an upcoming event. 

This day he decided to take the train. With a black corduroy fiddler cap and a tan trench coat to keep his identity hidden discreetly. So far no one notices him and they just merely ignored him or treated him as an ordinary person which is a relief for Harry. He always longs to have a simple life, though he loves what he does and the fame gives him high, sometimes he just want to have a peaceful walk out in the street where no one will stop him and take a picture or no paparazzi aiming to get the latest look for gossip of the famous International Pop Rock Star.

He always wanted to seat by the window, so as he entered the train he went straight at the very end. Well you don't get everything that you want not even for Harry Styles specially since the seats at narrow. with his long limbs he couldn't stretch his legs so, he have to take the aisle seat just so he can stretch out.

A few moments later while he was answering a message from his friends. A young man excused himself to take a seat beside him, taking the window seat. After a few struggles, as the boy seated and blew out a deep breath, that made Harry smile a little bit. He can't keep his eyes off from the young man, he was just watching him getting comfortable in his seat, placing his bag on the floor by his feet. His phone started to vibrate in his hands, indicating a call from his friend Liam which he answered not taking his eyes from the young man.

"Hey Liam, sup?"  
"Hello Harry, just called about the event on Friday next week are we doing it? Where are you by the way, Niall called me a few minutes ago asking for you" Liam answered.  
"Yeah, Friday is already set. Invitations have already been sent through email by Allison. I'm on my way to Manchester in a train"still eyes on the boy while talking to Liam, the boy was now looking at something in his hands. He took a peek and he can't help himself but smile widely. Apparently the boy have a ticket of his concert that will be held tonight in Manchester.  
"Oh great then, I'll call Joni for an extra security on that day" Liam answered.  
"Yes, that reminds me, how's your boy? Any improvements?" he asked Liam, the young man beside him started to sniff, with furrowed eyebrows he kept his eyes on the young man, now concern because he was covering his face. Harry haven't heard a single word of what Liam have been saying on the phone since he saw the young man start to cry on his hands. "I'll call you back later Liam, tell Niall I'm on my way to Manchester" he cut off Liam when the young man started to sob.

He reluctantly placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, He asked the young man if he was okay but no response only he kept sobbing and was chanting something that he can't understand. He was now rubbing the back of the young man trying to soothe him. His Dom instinct kicked in and he knew by then that the young man is having a breakdown. He urgently scooped the young man and placed him on his lap. As if on instinct the young man clung on to him. His arms around Harry's shoulders and face in his necknook, while still crying. Harry was still rubbing the back of the young man trying to make him calm, he also started to hum one of his songs. He heard the young man sniff, again and again in his neck, like he's breathing in Harry's scent, and then the young man slowly calmed down. The young man's body started to relax, and then he heard it. The young man mumbled something into his ear that made Harry's body go rigid.

"Daddy", Harry heard the young man mumbled softly. He closed his eyes and willed his body and mind to relax. He shouldn't feel anything about it but it had been a long time since someone called him 'Daddy'. 

The young man slept on his lap in the duration of their travel, that's almost one hour. Luckily, no one from the other passengers gave them attention and since they are all the way at the back. They might have heard the crying of the young man but Harry guessed they just don't care. He was still rubbing his back and continuously hummed Sweet Creature on the boy's ear. When Harry realized that they are already near their destination, he tried to put the young man back to his seat and rested his head by the window. 

As soon as he positioned the young man comfortably back on his seat, Harry's phone started to vibrate again. He took the call coming from his friend and assistant Niall.  
"Hello" he answered.  
"Harry, where are you now? Rehearsals will start in 30 minutes, the band is already here" Niall informed him.  
"I'm on the train already nearing the station, have a car pick me up at the train station alright?"  
"It's on it's way already, Liam informed me awhile ago, so I have already instructed to have the car pick you up since traffic is bad at this time" as Niall speaks on the phone, Harry noticed the boy's ticket fell on the floor. He picked it up and place it properly on the young man's bag.  
"Harry, just a heads up, the car is already at the front of the station"  
"Okay, we're already at the station, I'll meet them at the front". Harry stands up and took one last look at the young man still sleeping. He wanted to caress the boy's face but he decided against it. Such innocence in the boy's face making Harry smile. He left and waited by the train's door and stepped out as soon as it stopped. He was on his way to exit at the front of the station and already saw the car that will pick him up. 

As soon as he gets inside the car, he greeted his personal bodyguard Andy. He called up Niall and told him they are on his way to the concert venue. 

He couldn't keep his mind from thinking about the boy in the train. He was thinking the young man is having his little space during that time he mumbled the Daddy word to his ear. He didn't think the boy knows though. It got him so curious that he regretted leaving the young man alone in the train.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the venue, thankful that Andy was able to dodge the traffic. Niall greeted him at the entrance.

"Hey, how's your adventure as an ordinary man out in the Public" Niall said as soon as he got off the car.

"Definitely a very interesting day".

"Oh, do tell" the ever gossip Niall. 

"I'll tell you later after rehearsals" he said to Niall as they entered the venue. 

Niall is one of his best friends from grade school along with Liam. When he became famous he needed someone he trusts as his assistant and as well as his confidant. Niall knows everything about him, not only because they have been friends since grade school but because they share the same interests in everything except they're sexuality.

Harry is proud as a gay person and it's public knowledge and accepted by all of his fans. Niall is straight as a he can be, Liam is bisexual. 

They all have the same interests on sexual kinks. All three of them belong to the BDSM club, all Dominants. Harry actually owns one of the most exclusive private BDSM club in London but nobody knows he owns it. 

Liam is the manager of the club "The Wanderlust", he took Business courses in Uni and Masteral on Business Administration as his post-graduate course. Harry hired him as the front liner of the club, everyone thought that Liam owns the club, except for Niall, the employees as well as the security personnel of the club who are all under non-disclosure agreement. The club's front is a bar/restaurant. At the back side of the building is the BDSM club.  
The BDSM club is an exclusive club for famous people who wants to be discreet about their kinks and you can only be a member by invitation only. 

An hour after, the rehearsals are done. Harry was restless that time, not only because of the concert but because he is still thinking about the boy in the train. Will he see him at the concert? He'll definitely look for him in the audience.  
Niall noticed that he is restless, so he asked Harry to walk with him and get some coffee at the nearby cafe from the venue. They have 2 hours before the concert starts, usually Harry would just lounge around waiting till the time he have to go on stage.  
At the cafe Niall asked what's up with Harry and Harry told him about his experience in the train. Niall was speechless at the time, so Harry changed the topic and they were discussing the event that will be held at the Wanderlust club on Friday.  
After an hour of staying and talking at the cafe, they started their way back to the venue. 

During their walk, they continued talking about the party on Friday. Harry got distracted when he saw they were heading at the audience entrance of the venue. They already started letting people inside the venue. Niall also realized that they have to go back before Harry get noticed by his fans and get mobbed. As soon as they turned their back, a flash of running young man passed by. Niall continued walking and talking, while Harry stopped to look at the young man with a backpack. He went straight at the line of people. He was breathing shallowly, held on the railing. The girls in front of him saw him and just ignored him, even if they can see clearly that the young man needs some help. 

Niall noticed that Harry wasn't walking with him anymore, so he looked back and saw Harry was walking straight to the audience line. He run up to him then called Harry's security who fortunately was just on his way to them. Before he could reach Harry, he saw him scoop up the boy and held onto him. 

"Hey, what happened" Niall said as soon as he reached Harry and was looking at the boy in his arms.  
"Get his bag and follow me" Harry instructed the security as soon as he also reach them.

At that moment the fans saw Harry and was shocked at what's happening. More security came at that time and blocked Harry from the view of the fans that started to make a fuss. 

Niall heard the boy mumble something, and the story that Harry just told him at the cafe' now clicked and he was speechless again.

Harry suddenly stopped walking when he heard the boy speak softly, "Pwetty Daddy", who was caressing his face, he looked at the boy's face and it's eyes are so blue and mesmerizing, then suddenly the boy was unconscious again.

They went their way to the backstage and to Harry's dressing room. 

He gently placed the boy on the plush sofa. Making sure that the boy is comfortable.

The security placed the boy's bag by the door. Harry thanked the security guy, before he let him go back to his post. Harry asked Niall to get some food for the boy when he wakes up and some Ibuprofen pills, in which Niall nodded. 

Niall reminded him that he have to prepare for the concert at that time. The production assistant came at that moment, reminding him that he should be on stage in 30 minutes. Harry took a quick shower. His make-up artist and stylist just got inside his dressing room when he emerged out of the bathroom. They didn't notice the boy sleeping in his couch. All the preparation only took them 10 minutes and still have 10 minutes spare before he have to go to the stage. He let his stylist and make-up artist leave first. Niall just got back with a tray of foods. Harry looked down at the boy sleeping in his couch, so peaceful. 

"You know, you will be a lucky son of a bitch if he'd be your boy", he said standing beside Harry both of them looking at the peaceful sleeping form of the boy.  
"Hmm.." that's all Harry could reply.  
"He's a natural, Harry. That is one of a kind"Niall continued.  
"I know Niall, but there's something wrong about his situation and I..." Harry can't comprehend what he wants to say. A knock on the door to his dressing startled the both of them and in came his Tour manager, telling him to go onstage now. He nodded to his tour manager and looked back at the boy. He bend down and caressed his cheek, and the boy leaned on his hand. When he stood up, he heard the boy whimper, like missing Harry's touch.  
"Have to go, take care of him please Niall" Niall just nodded and Harry went to the door and got on stage.


	5. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was disappointed because he wasn't able to watch the concert of Harry Styles but he won in life when Harry took care of him.

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw white lights. Then he startled when a face came in front of his vision. A smiling face with blonde hair. He didn't look at his surroundings just at the man smiling at him.

"Hiya!" the blonde man said. He went to sit up but he became drowsy and his head was throbbing. "are you okay?" asked by the blonde man.

"My head hurts", he said clutching at his forehead.

"Here, drink this" the blonde man gave him some tablets and a water. 

"Thank you" accepting the bottled water and the pills. "Can I use the loo please" he asked the blonde man with his soft voice.

"Yeah sure" he said in his accent that he can't distinguish. "It's right just right at the door" he said pointing at the door next to the floor to ceiling mirror. 

Just as he stands up, he whimpered and went to sit again. He touched his knees and there's a dried blood in it. Must have grazed when he fell during his run.

"Are you hurt?" said the blonde man, a bit worried when a tear fell on his eyes.

"I think I bruised my knees" he said trembling trying his best not to totally cry. He tried standing up again and whimpered, just as the door opened. 

Someone suddenly scooped him up, carried him bridal style. He kept his eyes closed while tears continued to stream down his face. It really does hurt so much and he can't handle so much pain. From his headache, the slight pain on his ribs and the wound on his knees are too much for him. The pills haven't worked yet. But something felt so familiar. The arms holding him and the man's scent. 

Someone said something but he wasn't paying attention. He keeps on trying to remember something about this man.

He was being seated at the counter of the bathroom. He slightly opened his eyes, blurred from the tears that still continue falling from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" a very deep baritone voice asked him. It's a different person from the one who had been talking to him.

"No" he said, still whimpering and he closed his eyes again. "My knees hurts" he said with a small voice but the man heard him.

"Okay I'm going to get a first aid kit and we'll clean your wounds. Do you need to use the toilet?" the man said to him. He just nodded

The man helped him down from the counter. No one moved for a moment, Louis was waiting for the man to leave but he didn't move.

"Do you need help taking your pants off?" the man asked. He was blushing a bit but he nodded timidly. Because of the pain on his knees and his ribs, he couldn't bend down. The man was behind him and held him on his hips, he started to unbutton his pants and takes his zipper down. The blush never left his face. 

The man started to take his pants down, Louis just closed his eyes. He was so self conscious at that time, the man was on his knees, tapping his legs to pull out the pants off, he carefully lifted his legs but whimpered when pain strike him bending his knees even for a little bit. When his pants was off, the man folded his pants and laid it on the counter. Even though Louis was wearing boxers, he felt so embarrassed being half naked in front of the stranger. 

"Are you alright?" asked by the man, he just nodded timidly again, not looking in his direction. "Don't put back your pants, when you finish using the loo, we have to clean your wounds" the man demanding but softly. The man left him to do his business and closed the door behind him.

After doing his business, he washed his hands in the sink and also his face. He was getting tired of always getting hurt and crying. He needed to be strong just like what his Mom told him. He is free now from the hell he called home but was never a home to him ever since his step-father became violent. He needs to keep fighting to now that he will be living alone. He was wiping his damp face when a knock rattled the door. He asked the person behind the door to come in. As the door opened, he was not ready to come face to face with the man. His eyes were wide and he couldn't move. Frozen from where he is standing, half naked in front of the man he idolized and had a crush, Harry Styles. 

He realized his predicament when he saw the first aid kit and then he tried to cover up as much as he can. Pulling down his jumper as much as he can. His face is heating up due to embarrassment. 

Harry placed the kit on the counter and looked at Louis being shy. "Come here" he asked him, Louis being too obedient shyly came near Harry and the he was suddenly being lifted at the counter and seated. He squeaked embarrassingly, so he had to cover his mouth, wide eyes staring at his idol crush. 

"We have to clean your wounds" Harry stated as he prepare the things he needed to clean Louis' wounds on his knees. "This may sting a little bit okay, can you handle that?" Harry asked Louis. Louis just nodded. He was clenching his fist when Harry started dabbing cotton balls with antiseptic on his wounds. It really stings and he was in tears again. Harry looks so concentrated on the task he was doing that he didn't realized that Louis was already crying. 

When he finished patching him up, he startled when he looked at Louis face, tears streaming down his face, crying. He took a paper towel to wipe his face. Louis started to sob and Harry's instinct is to wrap him in his arms. It just happened and Louis cling onto him. His face on Harry's neck, arms around his shoulders. Harry was in between his legs spread apart. 

Louis smelled Harry's scent he started to calm down slowly. When he was calmed, he tried to sit up and let Harry go. He sniffed and took a paper towel to wipe his face clean.

"I'm sorry" he said to Harry softly.

"It's fine, are you okay now?" 

"Yes, I think the pills is starting to work now" he said looking at his lap, not able to look Harry straight in the eyes.

"Good," Louis squeaked again, when Harry suddenly carried him out of the bathroom and back into the dressing room. He was laid in the plush sofa. The guy with the blonde hair was there, he was offered something to eat, he was about to decline when Harry spoke again.

"You have to eat" as if he knows he was going to say no. The authority in Harry's voice made him just nod and took the plate of food offered to him. He still didn't have pants on, but he was already past embarrassed and didn't mind as long as they didn't mind too. 

When he finished eating, the blonde guy took his plate and placed it on the side table. 

"Thank you" Louis said with his head down looking at his lap. Suddenly being shy again.

"You're welcome" said the blonde guy who was seating beside him and Harry was seated across from him legs crossed and his arms folded. 

"I'm Niall by the way, what's your name?" the blonde guy asked.

"I'm Louis" he said in a small voice still not looking up. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience, I'm sure you have some important things-" he suddenly stopped talking, wide eyes and looked straight at Harry. "It's your concert, shouldn't you be performing?" he asked suddenly. 

"The concert ended thirty minutes ago, sorry you missed it" Niall said, patting at his shoulder.

"Oh" Louis said disappointed. The gift from his mom was gone to waste because of his being so clumsy. But he's right in front of Harry Styles, he guess it's still lucky. 

It was silent for a moment. Niall was on his phone, and Harry was just staring at him. The silence became awkward and Louis started squirming in his seat. He noticed his bag on the floor and went to reach for it. He took out a track pants wide enough on his knees. He started to put it on successfully. His knees doesn't hurt as much as before. 

"I should be going now. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience. Thank you for taking care of me and-" he started get up when Harry asked him to sit down and he did, not even able to finish what he was saying.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asked still seating cross legged, arms folded, looking intimidating but so beautiful. Louis blushed at that thought. 

"Uhmm.." he couldn't say anything, because he have no where to stay, he will only be allowed to start staying at the dormitories of the uni on Monday. He have enough money for a night or two stay in a cheap motel.

"You can stay with us for a couple of nights. We'll be staying here at Manchester until Monday morning" Niall said without looking at anyone but on his phone. 

"No, I'm fine I'll be staying in the dormitory of University of Manchester on Monday" he said, shaking his head.

"What about tonight and tomorrow night?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Uhm.. I can get a room in a cheap motel nearby, I have enough money" Louis said timidly.

"Okay"we better go, it's getting late and I still have an early radio interview tomorrow" Harry said as he starts to get up. Niall followed and grabbed Louis bag from the floor.

"I can take that" he tried taking his bag from Niall, but the blonde guy was already at the door, not even bothering to look at him. Louis tried standing up, though the pain is dull, he can't stretch much his legs. Harry was by his side all of a sudden, helping him stand on his feet and started walking towards the door. He kept quiet the whole way out of the venue until they were standing beside a black heavily tinted SUV. 

He got confused when Niall entered the car with his bag. "Uhm, I can take a ride to the motel-" he said facing Harry.

"You're staying with us" Harry said and placed his hands on his back, ushering him inside the car. Since it's a big vehicle, he was trying to think how to get in the car without hurting his knees, when all of a sudden, Harry lifted him up and deposited him inside the car. He was seated between Niall on his right, who is still focused on his phone typing and Harry on his left, who is leaning on the glass window eyes closed. 

He started squirming on his seat getting comfortable. He needs to stretch his legs so that his knees won't hurt too much. Harry must have noticed. He was suddenly lifted and seated on Harry's lap. Luckily he didn't squeaked that time, but he was furiously blushing. Harry said to stretch his legs towards Niall, he was about to protest when Niall took both his feet and placed it on his lap. 

Harry lifted Louis' right arm and placed on his shoulder and his own arms wrapped around Louis waist. It's a bit awkward but Louis was comfortable. They left the venue after a few minutes on the road, Louis felt sleepy and tired, he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and tucked his face on his neck. He don't know why but Harry's scent is so calming to him.


	6. Left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis woke up in an expensive hotel room alone. Harry was busy all day from going to different radio interviews.
> 
> *Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. Will update again soon.  
> Thank you all for reading.

The bed felt so comfortable with the softness of the fabric and warmed by the duvet wrapped around Louis' body, add in the scent of the man who makes him so calm. The sun shining down on him from the opened curtain of the bedroom, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. A big room with a king sized bed. He was in the middle of the bed laying side ways facing the floor to ceiling windows. He tried stretching his body in the bed like a kitten who had just woken up. He was still on his track pants and jumper, that he wore yesterday.

He left the bed and explored the room, there is an en-suite bathroom. He entered the bathroom and to take a piss, wash his face and brush his teeth. He saw some unopened hotel toothbrush on the bathroom counter. After his morning routine, Louis went out of the room to a spacious living room with L-shaped plush sofas, a 54" TV above a fire place. A small kitchen is located at the right end of the room just near the main door. The whole place speaks of how rich Harry Styles is. Everything seem to be so quiet. He looked at the clock hanging on the side wall of the kitchen and reads it's already 1 in the afternoon. 

"Would you like some breakfast, Sir or Lunch" Louis startled when a voice spoke to him on his back. He turned around and saw a bulky man with buzz cut. He look so intimidating but he was smiling so, that made Louis a bit comfortable.

"Hi, no thanks, I'm not hungry" he lied although the man definitely heard the growling of his stomach.

The man just kept on smiling, he beckoned Louis to follow him in the kitchen, which he did. He took a seat by the counter, just watching the man take a food from the fridge and placed it on the microwave to reheat.

"I'm Louis" he timidly introduced himself.

The man placed the re-heated food in front of him "I'm Joni, personal bodyguard of Harry Styles, but he asked me to stay and look after you while he is out" the man answered him.

"Hi, thank you" he started eating and Joni obliged to fill in on the whereabouts of Harry Styles, which he gave consent as to not make Louis felt left alone.

Louis just listened to Joni talk and nodded on times he have to. Harry won't be back until later this evening. So Louis decided that he can leave and maybe ask the admin at the University to let him stay tonight at the dormitories. He didn't want to add another burden to Harry.

He asked Joni if the University of Manchester is near to where they are right now, and Joni told him that it's just a few blocks away. He just nodded. He was about to go back to the room he slept in when Joni spoke.

"Don't leave while Harry is not here, he may not like it" Joni said as if he knows what he was planning. Louis face flushed and felt embarrassed. Although Joni is right, he just can't stay any longer. He was about to tell Joni that he needed to leave when the man's phone rang and he have to answer it. He stayed rooted to where he was standing and listened to the conversation Joni is having on his phone. Although he couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, based on Joni's facial reaction something went wrong. The call ended and Joni looked at him.

"I have to leave, Harry needs additional security" Joni said that made Louis gasp.

"Is... is he okay?" Louis asked softly, concerned of Harry's safety. 

"He is fine, still inside the radio station but couldn't get out because both exits have been surrounded by fans and paparazzi." Joni answered. He went to ahead on the main door. Before he left, he looked at Louis and said "Please wait for him" and just as Louis was about to answer, Joni already opened the door and left.

Now, being in a place so big as this, Louis doesn't know what to do. The plan of leaving without Harry knowing is futile specially now that he knows, Harry is in a difficult situation. 

He went to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV. A music video of Harry's Sign of the Times song is now playing on the TV so he just stayed there watching. He took a throw pillow and a blanket, laid down while watching the music video. Turns out the TV station is playing all Harry Styles' music videos. 

By the fifth music video and while the commercial is playing, he closed his eyes and not a minute passed he fell asleep.


	7. Netflix and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry getting to know each other over tea and Netflix on the background. Or more like Harry getting to know more about Louis.

Louis woke up with someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Niall's smiling face.

"Hi" Louis greeted him and Niall just waved at him still smiling.

"How's your day?" Niall asked when he sit down on the sofa beside Louis.

"Slept the whole day" he answered while covering his mouth while he was yawning.

"Here let's eat, bought some Chinese take outs on the way here"

"Oh, thank you Niall" he said shyly. He's so embarrassed being treated with free food and a place to sleep. He was so lucky to have met such amazing person like Harry, Niall and that includes Joni. On that note, he looked around trying to find where Harry is. He had a glimpse of the time and it's already 6 in the evening.

"Uhmm.. Niall where is Harry?" he asked Niall when he couldn't find any trace of the man he longed to see, talk to and maybe touch. Suddenly his face flushed at that thought and he just concentrated on the food as to not be so obvious, which doesn't need to because Niall is too engrossed eating.

"He went to dinner with his managers and security, basically a dinner meeting because of what happened this morning" Niall answered without looking at Louis.

"Oh, speaking of, what happened this morning?" Louis asked.

"Well, the building security was not able to handle the crowd that gathered in the radio station. A combination of fans and paparazzi, which pissed Harry off, that is why we have to call Joni in to bring Harry's private helicopter. Good thing the building had a rooftop helipad, which made everything solved in a matter of minutes."

"Wow" Louis couldn't believe what just happened, Harry must have been stressed about it. Specially knowing that he have a lot of radio appearance and interviews today, so being stuck in the building and trying to get into different radio stations on time will stress him out definitely.

"He's fine, don't worry about it. He can handle any problems that comes to him." Niall assured him when he realized that Louis stopped eating and had a frown on his face.

He just nodded and finished his food. Niall was watching Stranger Things series on Netflix and Louis just cleaned up the mess they had. He was at the kitchen when the door opened and Harry came in along with Joni.

Harry slumped on the couch, tiredness evident on his face. Louis rummaged on the kitchen for a teapot and started to make some tea. He brought the teapot and 4 cups on the living room.

Niall and Joni was watching the episode on the TV while Harry was slumped on the couch, eyes closed. Louis approached the boys slowly, holding the tray of tea carefully. He doesn't want to stress Harry even more if he gets clumsy at that time.

Joni looked up at him and helped him carry the tray and placed it on the coffee table. Louis knelt down in front of the coffee table to start pouring teas on the cups. He asked Niall and Joni how they would like their tea, both asked for sugar and milk. When he finished making tea for the two guys, Louis looked at Harry, he was hesitant to ask Harry who still had his eyes closed. He came near harry still kneeling down on the floor, he tapped the legs of Harry lightly, no reaction. He looked back to the two guys, trying to ask for help but the two was so concentrated on watching. So he tapped Harry's legs again a bit harder this time that made Harry jerk a bit and looked down at Louis surprised. Louis couldn't keep an eye contact, so he just looked at his lap while asking Harry if he want some tea, in which Harry replied yes. Louis started fixing Harry's tea.

Harry was breathing heavily, it was like he just had gone out jogging. Louis on his knees right in front of him in a somewhat like presenting position, only dominants like him knows exactly how it affects him so much, but he had to keep in mind that Louis have no idea about things like that. He can't help but appreciate the submissive naturalness of this boy being so timid all the time.

Harry accepted the tea that Louis made him. Harry nodded his thanks to Louis and appreciated the taste of what Louis had made. It was perfect just the right amount of milk and sugar, the way he always liked it. He voiced out his appreciation to Louis and the boy just shyly smiled while he was evidently blushing.

Louis went back to sit beside Niall but Harry asked him to seat beside him. Niall and Joni is still engrossed in watching the episode on Netflix, having a bit of discussion from time to time. 

"So Louis, we haven't talked much yet. Would you like to tell me more about you?" Harry asked Louis seated beside him, sitting on his legs, holding his own tea cup. 

Louis sipped on his tea first before he spoke. 

"uhmm.. I'm Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster, South of Yorkshire. I just turned 18 yesterday, I'm going to-" Louis wasn't able to finish his sentence when Harry interrupted him.

"Wait, yesterday was your birthday?" Harry said loudly which made the two guys look at them and catch their interest.

"It's your birthday? Niall asked surprised.

"Uhmm, yes I just turned 18. The concert ticket was a gift from my Mom", he said timidly not wanting all attention on him.

"Oh" Niall said.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to see the concert" Harry said, which made Louis start to shake his head.

"No, no it wasn't your fault. It was mine, because I'm so clumsy and stupid for not looking at the map on my phone properly" he said touching the wound on his knees and caressing it. It doesn't hurt anymore and he had it cleaned up the moment he woke up.

"We have to have a celebration for your birthday. why don't we have a party?" Niall suddenly announced, excited and happy.

"There's no need for that, plus it was yesterday"

"Then it's a post-birthday party" Niall insisted.

"No, you are all tired and I am too, my knees still hurt" Louis lied a bit, he just doesn't want to add in burden to the guys, because he knew they are all tired from the events that happened from the concert yesterday to today's appointment and fiasco.

"Maybe next time" Louis added. Niall conceded, knowing that Louis was right. He himself felt so tired, but wanted to finish the episode of his favorite series on Netflix. 

"Yeah next time" Harry said, still staring at Louis. " So tell me more about you" Harry asked letting him continue. Louis mentioned going to uni and staying at the dormitories starting tomorrow. He will start his full time work at the library on Tuesday. That will give him time tomorrow to start looking for a part time job in the evening. Classes starts in two weeks, so he needs to get settled down.

He also mentioned his mom, where she is now but never mentioned about his step father and the people in his hometown. Just his plans in Uni, and his mom. Harry didn't inquire more, just letting Louis tell him everything he wants to tell him, but he still had this feeling that something bad happened to him. 

Harry doesn't know what he is feeling. The moment he first saw Louis, he just wanted to take care of him, make him happy and keep him safe. He had never felt this way before, not even to his previous subs. Harry just hopes that Louis would be fine when they separate tomorrow. Tomorrow they have to go back to London for additional promo appearances and the last date of his tour concert. 

He will be focused more on his other business for a while and maybe use that time to write and make more music for his next album. Harry also hopes he could forget this angel face when they separate. He will be needing a sub after the concert, but saying that just feels so wrong. He is hoping it will be easy because he will always be at the club and there are new subs on training right now, based on the report of Liam, he submitted last night. A few hours later the two of them was left at the living room still talking about anything or everything. Joni and Niall already went to their respective rooms to get some rest. Louis suddenly laid his head on the back of the couch which is near Harry's shoulder. 

"Tired? We should go to bed" Harry said, but no response from Louis.

He looked at Louis and realized he already fell asleep. He smiled, and just stared at the boy. His face holds such innocence and it's so angelic. He is like a porcelain that needed to be taken good care of. 

He stood up and scooped Louis bridal style. Harry headed to their room. They shared his room the night before. The bed is big, so they have ample space for each other that keeps Harry sane. But Louis is clingy on bed. He woke up with Louis on his side of bed, one arm and one leg draped on Harry's body. He had trouble keeping his hands on himself that morning, so even if he still have time to sleep he decided to lay on the sofa at the living room, where Niall found him when he woke up. Tonight he just wish that he have enough self control.

He laid Louis on the bed and covered him with the duvet. He went to the en-suite bathroom to clean up and get dressed. As soon as he finished, he slide on his side of the bed and closed the side table lamp. For protection, not for himself but for Louis he put a pillow barrier in between them, sound stupid and immature but it's needed. As soon as he had laid the pillows in between them, Louis' one arm and legs cling on the pillow, he sleeps like a kitten so cute that brought a smile on Harry's lips. 

Harry is definitely jealous of the pillows, he almost regrets placing it there, but he have to. He was just glad that exhaustion took over his body and mind and not a minute after, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and an angel face on his mind.


	8. Kiss Me in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Louis dreaming or did it really happen?

Harry woke up with sudden urge to pee. So he went to the en suite bathroom and took care of his business. He went back to bed after washing his hands. He looked up at his phone realizing that it was only 3 in the morning. He noticed Louis was facing the other side of the bed cuddling with pillows. As soon as Harry laid down, Louis started stirring and turned his position where he is facing Harry. Harry was mesmerized by Louis sleeping so peacefully. A few minutes later his eyes started to droop and sleep came to him.

Louis felt cold, and he needed something to cuddle. His hands started to unconsciously look for the pillows, when he reached a hard and warm pillow, he scoot near and hugged the pillow. His arms and leg raised to completely cuddle the pillow he found. He tried to feel comfortable, scooting a bit more closer smashing his face to the pillow that smelt good. 

Harry felt warm and something was heavy on his chest, his eyes blinked and saw that Louis was on top of him, his legs and arms thrown over Harry's body, his faced smashed in his neck. He can feel the little breaths that Louis breathes out on his neck that made Harry shiver a little bit. What concerns him is the leg that is pressed between Harry's thighs and just a bit near his crotch. A little move from Louis, he would definitely feel the morning wood he had, as he thought that Louis did move, not just a little bit but he actually pressed his leg on Harry's crotch and an up and down motion, seems like looking for some place to get comfortable and he did just below Harry's balls. Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to push Louis off him but at the same time he felt so warm and comfortable. He haven't felt like this before, not able to control the situation. 

He tried breathing in and out to control his urge to push Louis down and take advantage of him. He tried pushing Louis' legs off his slowly, scooting off from underneath, but then Louis stirred, his eyes fluttered for a moment then sleepily Louis looked at Harry.

"Daddy" Louis murmured still looking at Harry sleepily. Harry's breath hitched and damn all control he have just lost. Before he know it, his hands is pressed on Louis' cheek and their lips pressed together. 

It was a slow and soft kiss. Louis eyes were closed but he was responding to the kiss. 

Harry's mind was confused to what is happening. He wasn't used to kissing someone slowly, he is used to a deep, passionate kiss, but this is something he definitely haven't done before but definitely not against it, as much as he likes deep and passionate kiss, he is actually liking this soft, slow kiss. A bit of tongue, swiping on Louis lips, sucking on his upper and lower lip simultaneously, but not daring to enter Louis mouth even if it opens, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss, but he didn't.

The kiss lasted for almost five minutes before Harry detached his lips from Louis. Louis' eyes are still closed, Harry didn't know if he was already sleeping again not until Louis opened his eyes and called him Daddy again, but Harry shushed him, giving one last peck on Louis lips.

"Shhh.. baby, go back to sleep" Harry said to a sleepy Louis before giving him another kiss and in no time Louis is asleep again.

Harry reached for the pillows from the other side of Louis and placed it in between them. He made sue that Louis is comfortable and warm before he stood up and left to use the bathroom and take care of his problem. It didn't take long for Harry to get relief because he was already on his peak and as soon as he touched his hard on, a bit of stroke and his spilling on his hands. After washing, he went back to the room and looked at Louis' sleeping form. He made sure that both sides of Louis have pillows. He went out of the room realizing that it is almost at the break of dawn. He suite is quiet, he padded across the living room straight to the kitchen. He started boiling water to make tea, and decided to start preparing breakfast to cook. 

Niall was the first one to wake up, smelled Harry's cooking which made him hungry. Eggs, bacon and grilled cheese is what Harry made for breakfast and Niall just too happy having something for breakfast. The door to the suite opened at that moment and Joni came in, already dressed up in his black suit. Harry offered breakfast to Joni which he didn't declined. Louis woke up a bit later. He have already showered, cleaned his wounds and got dressed. He felt a bit sad because as he was dressing up, he realized it will be the last time that he will be with Harry. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door of the room and heard some chatter on the kitchen. 

Harry, Niall and Joni were at the kitchen counter eating and discussing their plans for the day when Louis came in. Niall was the first one to notice him.

"Good morning Louis, come have some breakfast" Niall offered Louis. Louis sat beside Harry, who was busy looking at his phone.

"Good morning" Louis greeted softly, Joni nods at him and smiled, Niall was making him a cup of tea and Harry is still busy on his phone. He didn't even look at Louis nor greeted him. That made Louis sad but he just smiled when Niall placed a plate of food and his tea in front of him. 

"So, Louis what are your plans for today?" Niall started the conversation.

"Uhm.. I'm going to check in to the dorm at uni and looking for possible part time jobs" Louis answered while eating slowly.

Harry excused himself before Louis finished his statement because he had to make some calls.

Louis was looking at him while sipping his tea and eating his breakfast. Niall and Joni continued their chat of their schedule for the day. They were suppose to be going back to London that day but another radio station would like to interview Harry and is scheduled before Lunch, after that they go straight back to London. Louis just kept quiet while eating, sometimes staring at Harry talking on the phone while facing the floor to ceiling window. He doesn't want to but his dreams keep lingering in his mind while looking at Harry. He wished it wasn't just a dream because it felt so real to him. It would be ironic to have your first kiss and then falling asleep but he still wished it was real.

A bit sad though that Harry wasn't giving him any attention or even a little glance. 

After he finished his breakfast, Louis got up to wash his plate and all the clutters left in the kitchen sink that Harry used to cook for their breakfast. 

"Leave it Louis, the room service will take care of that" Niall said to Louis when he realized what he was doing. But Louis had already started washing it so he just continued, telling Niall that he already started it better to finish it.

In the middle of his washing of plates Niall went to get ready in his room, Joni went to meet the other guards who just finished their breakfast and Harry is on his phone.

When he finished, it was quiet in the room. He didn't realize that Harry was already gone, he might be at his room getting ready too. 

He went to the living room and sorted his things. Making sure he didn't leave any things behind. He was zipping his bag when the door to Niall's opened.

"Hey, are you leaving?" Niall said when he saw Louis was putting his bag on his shoulder.

"Yes, I have to go. Thank you for being so good to me and I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have given you. I think Harry is taking a shower, but I really have to go, could you just tell him how thankful I am with your help and sorry again for any inconvenience" Louis said looking at Niall trying his best not to cry.

"Or you could wait for him to finish, so you can tell that to him in person" Niall urged Louis to sit and wait for Harry, but Louis didn't want to cry in front of Harry, so he insisted that he can't and have an appointment at the administration office in uni. 

Niall didn't have a choice but to nod on Louis and he hugged the little boy, wishing him the best on his life at uni.

Niall was just closing the door when Harry came out of his bedroom, all ready for the last interview. His bags on hand.

He was about to ask something when Niall talked first.

"He already left, what was that all about Harry?"Niall said to Harry.

Harry frowned not getting what Niall just asked him. "What was what about? and who left?"

"Louis, left already going to Uni. And about awhile ago, you didn't even greeted him or acknowledge him when he came to eat breakfast"

"I was busy Niall"

"No you weren't, you started getting busy on your phone when he came out of your room. Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, no matter reasons he try telling Niall it won't work because Niall knows him best. 

"It's better that way Ni, I can't control myself when he's around. I kissed him this morning, but I'm sure he thinks he was only dreaming. If I hadn't really tried so hard to control myself I would have taken advantage of him. He is so innocent and I'm not good for him" Harry explained, shoulder slumped and feeling a little sad that he wasn't able to hug Louis one last time.

"I'm not sure I can let him go if he didn't leave soon. I know it sounds ridiculous having the fact that I just met him, but I don't understand myself when I'm around him" harry continued.

"But Harry, you can actually help him. He doesn't know he goes on little space when he is hurt, what if that happens when he is alone in Uni? He will be so vulnerable and no one will be there to take care of him" Niall stating facts from his observations during the time they first met Louis.

"I know, I just wish he will be alright" Harry said just realizing what Niall said.

"You can make that happen" Niall said. Harry looked at Niall but then he had an idea. He reached for his phone and dialed Liam's number.


	9. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Louis' Uni life. New friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Work had been so toxic. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it so much.

Louis settled to his dorm room after being registered at the admin. Mrs. Daven, the administrative assistant was so helpful and nice, when he asked for any bulletin board posting help on part time basis, since he will be working full time at the library for two weeks, she offered Louis a part time job as a babysitter for her sister's child. Her sister works as a nurse and often on graveyard shift. She will be needing a babysitter to take care of her five year old daughter. She's also a single parent trying everything she can to give her daughter a comfortable life. He will be starting tomorrow night and he was excited, he adores children so much. 

Louis was so happy and thankful that ever since he left from his hometown, good things have been happening to him.  
His things from his house that his mother sent through courier was already at the uni since it arrived yesterday. Looking around the small room, with two single bed on each corner, two study table connected together in between the beds, at least he was lucky again that they were given a room with it's own bathroom and he didn't have to share with other boys in the dormitory. He guessed his dorm mate will not arrive until a day before uni starts.

He was lying on his bed, just finished unpacking when his thoughts drifted to his green eyed crush. He felt guilty and sad not being able to say goodbye and thank him in person but it was better than being ignored. He said to himself pouting. 

He shook his head to try to forget the sad moments and only think happy thoughts. Up until now, he still can't believe that he actually met the Harry Styles, his crush and idol, he was so nice and even if he is quite moody, his kindness is much more important. He took care of him not only once but more than twice and he is so lucky. Just as he was smiling he suddenly touched his lips. He closed his eyes and the memory of the dream came back to him, he still doesn't know if it was real or just a dream. 

Soft kiss, warm palm pressed on his cheeks, it feels so real and so good. He decided that even if he isn't sure that was real, it will be his most treasured memory of Harry Styles. He fell asleep smiling on that memory.

The next day, he started his work at the library as early as seven in the morning. That is the time the other library assistant opens up. Marian, the library assistant, who is a junior on Library Science oriented him on the different sections of the library. He was also thought on how to release a borrowed book and as well as receive a returned book and placing them back to the which section it does belongs to. He met the librarian, Mr. Gravis who is also one of the history professor at the uni. His day went smooth and he was so happy that he didn't realize the time. He left the library at four in the afternoon, heading back to the dorm. He will start his part time babysitting at nine in the evening, so he have less than five hours of rest. Mrs. Daven already gave him the exact address of her sister and Louis have already talked with her sister.

He was having a phone call conversation with his mother on the way to his room. Just as he was reaching for his keys of the room in his pocket, the door suddenly opened and a red-faced, fuming brown skinned pretty boy was standing beside the door, he looked at Louis from his face to his feet and back again. Suddenly conscious of the boy who seems to asses him and remembered he was on phone, he bid his mother goodbye and promised to call her again in the evening or tomorrow. 

"H-hi" Louis stuttered greeting the boy still standing by the door, now with arms folded on his chest. He just notice that he have a lot of tattoos on both of his arms.

"I'm Louis, I also live here in this room, you must be my room mate" he continued when the boy didn't speak.

"Let the boy in, Zayn" someone from inside the room said. Louis went to look behind the boy but he was so small that he couldn't.  
The guy called Zayn just stood there and didn't moved, still looking at Louis but when hands was laid on his shoulder he flinched and look behind him. His expression changed from being angry to soft eyes and a bit afraid of the person from behind him. 

Louis saw the guy was tall with built body, just a few inches taller than the Zayn boy. 

"Hi" the man said, "Sorry about this guy, he's just having a bad day. Come in. I'm Liam, and this grumpy is Zayn" The man said as he moved Zayn away from the door to let Louis inside the room. Louis went inside and drop his bag on his bed. He saw a suitcase opened on the other bed, guess they were just unpacking when he arrived.

The Liam man pushed Zayn to Louis who is sitting on his bed now.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Zayn" the tattooed boy offered his hand for a handshake. Louis can't help but smile and be amused. He seemed awkward, just reminds him of his self. 

"It's alright" Louis said accepting the handshake.

"So Louis, are you also a freshman here? what's your major?" Zayn asked as he also seated on his bed pushing the suitcase a bit to give space for him.

"I'm still deciding between Psychology or Literature, what about you?" he asked Zayn back.

"I still don't know, I don't even know why I'm here" Zayn said while looking at Liam. Louis looked at Liam's expressionless face which is also staring back at Zayn. They seem to be having a mental conversation and having a private moment. But Louis being the curious boy he is, just kept looking back and forth between Zayn and Liam.

"So Liam, are you Zayn's brother or-?" Louis asked all of a sudden when the tension between the two became unbearable for him.

"He's my Mas- I mean my boyfriend" Zayn answered. Looking at his his shoes smiling sheepishly, not looking at Liam. Liam on the other hand was still staring at Zayn but his left eyebrow was raised and Louis could see a smirk forming on his lips. 

"He is my boyfriend, is that alright with you Louis? You don't have problems with gay people, right?" Liam suddenly asked Louis with a serious tone, like Harry.

Louis frowned when he suddenly remembered Harry, " N-no, definitely not" Louis answered a bit stuttering , "um I'm also gay" he added softly, looking at his shoes much like Zayn did, he thought no one heard but when he raised head both Zayn and Liam was smiling. Liam now is sitting beside Zayn, suitcase on the floor still opened. 

"Glad to hear that Louis" Liam said, wrapping his arms to Zayn's skinny torso. Louis blushed on the sudden public display of affection between Zayn and Liam. 

"I'm sorry he's a cuddly bear" Zayn said squirming on Liam's embrace but also smiling.

"Oh, Louis have you eaten? I'm going to the diner just a block from here, would you like something?" Liam suddenly said standing up, letting go of a pouting Zayn. 

"No thanks, I'm fine. Just want to rest I have work later at nine in the evening" Louis answered, also standing up heading to his dresser and taking out a change of clothes, he plan to sleep for the next four hours. Liam just nodded and sat beside Zayn again.

"What about you baby, what do you wanna eat?" Liam asked Zayn embracing him again, kissing his cheeks while waiting for his answer.

"Uhmm.." Zayn tried thinking so hard, trying to prolong giving his choice so that Liam would continue to kiss his cheeks.

Louis saw it all, he can't help but smile to their sweet PDA, but he got so envious so he decided to go to the bathroom and change. When he finished and went back to the room, Liam already left and Zayn started unpacking.

"Hey, you sure you don't want anything to eat, I can text Liam to get you some" Zayn said when he saw Louis out of the bathroom and went to lie down on his bed.

"I'm good, still full, I might eat later. I'm going to sleep for awhile before I go to work. would that be alright?" Louis asked Zayn.

"Of course, mate. I'll try to keep my noises to minimum, so I won't disturb you" Zayn said as he continued putting his clothes on the cabinet provided for them in their room.

"No need, I'll just put my headset, I like listening to music when going to sleep."

"Alright, sweet dreams." Zayn smiled and Louis returned the smile. Louis was hoping they'd be good friends, he looks like a good guy even with that tattooed arms that seems to intimidate people but when it comes to Liam he goes soft like a puppy. 

Louis wished he could find someone like Liam. But then his mind went to Harry Styles, the man of his dreams. His music playlist from his phone consists of all the album of Harry Styles, no wonder he always dreams of him. He closed his eyes as soon as the first chords of the song Two ghosts started. He turned his back to Zayn, who is busy unpacking, and faced the wall. This song always makes him teary eyed. 

He always wondered who ever that person that hurt his Harry, he felt his pain here. He can't help it, but his tears were flowing. He just wanted to make Harry happy, see him smile, a genuine smile. He just wanted to cuddle him, and kiss him, to tell him that he is loved and cherished. Those are just something he dreamt of doing but definitely could never.


	10. Little Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis little space experience.

Louis woke up five minutes before his alarm goes off. He stretched his body, feeling well rested. He went to sit up to prepare for his part time job, he saw Zayn and Liam cuddled at his bed, sleeping. Zayn's hard exterior is replaced with angel like face when he is sleeping, specially when he is being held tightly by Liam. Liam's serious face never changes even on his sleeping form unlike Zayn's.

Louis stood up just as Zayn stirred from his sleep and Liam just held him tightly that made Zayn sigh. When he emerged from the bathroom, already dressed, he noticed a food bag on his table with a note, saying that he better eat it before he leave or at least eat it on his way to work. He decided to take it and eat it on the way to work. He wrote a thank you note to both Zayn and Liam and that he will be back before dawn.

The ride to Ms. Smidth was brief, it only took him about 20 minutes bus ride to get there a 5 minute walk from the bus stop to her house. He got there fifteen minutes before the time he was supposed to be. He met Trixie, Ms. Smidth five year old daughter, she was very shy and timid, she didn't talk very much just said hi then went to her room. She just finished eating her dinner and Ms. Smidth started orienting him about Trixie on what time should she sleep and what are the do's and don'ts or rules on the house, he just nodded and made a promise to take good care of her daughter, after their talk she started preparing for her work. He went to Trixie's room and saw her playing with her dolls. Louis went to sit with her and asked her what she was doing and if he could play with her, which she nodded and smiled. They were laughing when Ms. Smidth came to the room and went to say goodbye to her daughter. She will be back before dawn so that'll be by five in the morning.

"What's your favorite color?" Trixie asked Louis.

"I love the color green" Louis answered softly.

"Mine's pink, because it's so lovely"

"Oh yes, pink is really lovely, do you have a lot of dresses in pink color?" Louis said while he was combing the hair of one of Trixie's doll.

"Yes!" Trixie shouted feeling excited.

"Do you wanna see them?" Louis nodded also excited, she stand up and run to her closet and opened it. She took out a pink frock with floral print and a big rose on the side of it's waist.

"Mommy gifted this to me on my birthday, it's my favorite and I wore it in my party. I love wearing this"

"It's so pretty, I bet you look beautiful in it" Louis said, smiling at the child because she was twirling around with the dress pressed on her front.

"Do you have dresses too?" Trixie asked innocently as she returned the dress to the closet.

"No, I don't have dresses. I don't wear them"

"I bet you'd look even more pwetty if you'll wear a dress" she said as she sat back next to Louis.

"You think, I'd be pwetty when I wear a dress?" Louis said softly, his voice starting to sound like a child, without him noticing.

"Yes, your so pwetty, would you like to wear a dress?"

"If given a chance, I'd love to" he said shyly. They continued playing and talking and soon Louis was speaking childlike but both of them didn't notice it and they were having fun. At one moment the room got so quiet and Louis realized Trixie is already asleep in her bed. He started cleaning up Trixie's toys and made sure she was comfortable in her bed.

Louis went down to the kitchen and drank some water. He stayed in the living room and laid down on the sofa. A few hours later, he is still awake, he feels tired but his mind was keeping him awake. He took out his phone and started browsing, clicking everything he sees. He clicked on a number he didn't recognized and made a call. It kept on ringing. He heard the door open and Ms. Smidth just got home. She was surprised to see Louis in the living room, she thought that she will see him asleep too.

Louis' mind was still on space and as shy as he was, he just nodded when being asked by Ms. Smidth. After a few minutes he was waving goodbye and went out of the house.

The street was still dark and foggy, he felt a shiver while walking. He was at the bus stop, waiting for the bus when his phone vibrated on his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call without looking at who was it.

"Hello" he answered timidly.

"Louis?" Louis didn't know how but he recognized that deep voice.

"Pwetty Daddy!" he answered excitedly, he was actually bouncing on his feet, just by hearing his voice.

A few seconds of silence, "Where are you baby?" The man on the other line asked softly.

"Bus stop" Louis said briefly, he's starting to bite on his nails. He looked around and saw no one, but he felt the chill of the air and a sudden panic.

"Daddy, am scared" he started sniffing when he can't see anyone and it was still dark and foggy.

"Hold on baby, stay there. Why are you there anyway?"

"Oh, I went to Trixie's house, to babysit"

"Oh really, how was it? Could you tell me more about it?"

"Yes!" Louis was excited to tell about Trixie and what they did and it actually helped him to be calm and not to panic.

Meanwhile...

Harry was in a car heading home, just came from the club he owned and manage for the meantime while Liam is busy with the task he gave him. As soon as he was on the car, he felt his phone vibrate, he tried to ignore it but it kept on ringing. A few minutes later while waiting on the stop light, he went to check on his phone to see who was calling him. He frowned when he saw Louis name on his phone. He did remember getting it while the boy was asleep. He hooked the phone to his bluetooth ear piece and started calling back. The moment the boy answered the call, he realized that he was on his little space and his frown deepened when Louis said he was on a bus stop. He did remember Liam texting him that Louis have a part time job as a babysitter, but he didn't know he was to go home at that time.

When Louis started panicking he took out his other phone and started calling Liam. He was so far away from Louis and he won't be able to get to him, so he asked him about his time with the girl he is babysitting. He muted the mic on his phone as soon as Liam answered his call, while still listening to Louis telling his story.

"Hello" Liam answered grumpily, looks like he woke him up.

"Liam, where are you?"

"Harry, I'm at the dormitory, fell asleep here. Why, what's wrong?"

"Louis is on his little space, he is on his way back there but waiting on the bus. He was alone and panicking awhile ago, could you please pick him up." he asked Liam.

Liam on the other hand started to wake Zayn up, he was hard to wake up and would be so grumpy but as soon as he said they have to fetch Louis up, he got up straight away and put on his pants. He was about to open the door when Liam catch up on him and held him on his arms.

"Wait babe, relax"

"But Master, we can't relax, Louis might be in danger, we have to hurry" but Liam just held him tightly and sternly looked at Zayn.

"We're on our way Harry, I'll call you when we get him back here"

"No keep the phone line open okay, I want to know everything" Harry said sternly.

"okay, we're heading out" Liam said, even if they are friends, Harry is still his boss and there's nothing he can do about it.

He looked at Zayn who is eager to leave and just let him go. Zayn almost run out and Liam catch up on him. A few minutes passed and they were driving around, Zayn was directing him to where Louis is, using the google map, he remembers Louis telling him where he will be babysitting. They soon saw someone sitting in a waiting area of the bus stop. They stopped in front of Louis who was still talking on the phone. They knew he was talking to Harry because they can hear him on the phone.

"Harry we're here"

"Thank you Liam" Harry breathes out a sigh of relief.

"No worries, mate, we'll call you again when we get back at the dorm"

"Yeah okay, I might keep Louis phone open" When Louis saw Zayn out from the car, he started to jump up and down too excited to see him, he was shouting at the phone.

"Daddy, daddy. Zayn is here and also Liam, yey!" Harry can't help but smile at the boy's excitement.

"Yeah baby, they came to get you home"

"Oh okay daddy, when will I see you again, I mwiss you" Harry can only imagine Louis pouting.

"Soon baby, soon. I want you to be a good boy okay?"

"I'm always a good boy" Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He was already in front of his house. He wished everything Louis says was real and not only because he is on his little space, that in the morning when he wakes up, he will soon forget it.

Louis was already in the car at the backseat with Zayn, that insisted to seat with Louis. Louis started yawning when the car started to move. He was still on the phone with Harry.

"Am tired" he said softly, "Sing for me daddy, pwease" Louis laid his head on Zayn's lap and Harry was singing on the phone softly.

Just right before they got to the dorm Louis was already sleeping, the other line was silent but the phone is still pressed at Louis' ear. When Liam parked, Zayn slowly took the phone from Louis' ear and handed it to Liam.

"Harry, you still there?" Liam said softly, while looking at Zayn on the rearview mirror. There's sadness in his eyes that Liam always wished he could take away for good, forever.

"Yeah"Harry answered softly. "I want him so much Liam, please I don't know what to do" he said pleading to his friend.

"Give it time, Harry. Zayn and I will make sure he is going to be okay"

"Yeah, I know. Just- just please, take care of him"

"Will do, Zayn's already into it. I just wish it doesn't make him sad because you know..."

"Sorry Liam if I'm making you and Zayn do this but..."

"Hey, it's fine mate, we're here to help"

"Thank you so much"

"He's asleep right now and we're already here at their dormitory, I'll call you later okay?"

"Yes please, thank you Liam, just got home too"

"alright mate, get some rest too." Once Liam ended the call, he went out of the car opened the door at the back, carefully lifting Louis and carried him bridal style while Zayn is following behind, making sure that Louis is fine. They made sure that Louis was comfortable in his bed.

Zayn was standing beside Louis bed and he was just staring at him, deep in thought. Liam saw this and he went to hug Zayn and kissed his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Zayn kept on looking at Louis then answered,

"He needs me, he needs us Master. Master Harry needs him, I know and I heard how much he needs him and Louis needs Master Harry even if he wakes up, and he won't remember anything"

"Hmm...Just be honest to me always baby okay? Tell me if it's too much and we'll stop this" Zayn just nodded.


	11. Zayn, my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis found himself a best friend.

It had been over a month since Louis had an episode. The classes had already started and Zayn was always there for him, they have been very close as friends. Louis didn't know why but he felt at ease when he is with Zayn. He gave him his trust so easily and Zayn was grateful about it. At one time Louis opened up to Zayn about his past, his mom, his stepfather and even his ex-best friend. Zayn was furious when he heard about it, if Louis wasn't crying he would have gone off and went to Louis' old hometown and do something bad to his step father and that so called friend of Louis. He felt his heart break when he heard Louis whimper and instead of going off in anger, he just held Louis until the little lad fell asleep with his head in his lap. 

He decided to tell everything about this to his Master, especially Master Harry. He needs to know Louis' backstory so that he will know how to deal with him when they meet again, he knows they will meet again. To his surprise, Master Harry already know abut this, and Zayn just realized that Master Harry had all the means to make sure he knows the background of every people he associates with. Not in the sense of invading one's privacy but just to make sure that they are not dealing with someone problematic. As Zayn, known this he knows he had been investigated before too, he was furious at first, it was one of his falling out with Liam and took them almost a few months before Zayn accepted the fact that the things they knew will eventually help him. He realized that being honest to Master Harry is very important and especially when your in a relationship with a dominant. Liam was so patient and he made Zayn understand why they have to do that, but Master Harry in his deep and brooding voice nailed his decision, in his intimidating way he explained that this is important and all they want is to make sure that all subs will be taken cared properly as long as they abide with the rules of the club and his own Master.

There had been a significant change in Louis' attitude that Zayn have noticed. He had became a bit more confident and Zayn encouraged it more. He is still the little cutie he first met he would still get shy on strangers but sometimes he would speak non-stop and tell Zayn everything that happened to him on that day. Zayn would just listen and smile at Louis because he looks adorable telling his story like a little kid coming home from school. 

Louis still works at the library but now only on part time during his free period and until closing time after his classes of the day. He would babysit Trixie on weekends when Ms. Smidth was called in for duty, and Zayn would always be there to pick him up, even though Zayn knew that Master Harry hired a personal bodyguard for the both of them but only in where Louis wouldn't notice, but Zayn would. He actually met the guy on the club once, he was one of Master Harry's bodyguards. He also knew that the guy have already met Louis during the time Louis met Harry. 

"What would you like to eat Louis" Zayn asked when they were eating in a diner near the campus. 

"Hmm... I want a double cheeseburger, fries and strawberry milkshake please." Louis answered looking at the waitress writing down his orders. Zayn ordered a Chicken sandwich and a chocolate milkshake.

Louis was looking at the art paintings placed around the diner and when his eyes roamed at the counter of the diner, his eyes bulged and Zayn frowned which led to him looking at the counter too. There standing ordering a cup of coffee was the bodyguard that Master Harry hired to look after them. Louis suddenly jump up and ran to the man at the counter. The man was startled when a body suddenly collided on his. Arms were wrapped on his waist and he looked at who it was, he saw a mesmerizing blue eyed boy that he have been watching for the past weeks. He knew he would be noticed one of these days. Louis was smiling widely at the man, Joni can't help but to smile back to the boy. 

"Hi!" Louis excitedly greeted Joni.

"Hello Louis, good to see you" Joni greeted back.

Louis let Joni go but held on his hand and actually dragged him to their table.

"Joni, this is Zayn my best friend and room mate" Louis introducing Joni to Zayn.

Joni nodded at Zayn and smiled and Zayn did the same. Although he didn't know if this is part of the plan or did Joni made a mistake. 

"What are you doing here Joni?" Louis asked. 

"Oh I was just visiting" Joni answered. That moment Louis' face dropped from being excited to being sad, and disappointed. Zayn noticed this.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Zayn getting worried.

"Nothing Zayn, thought Mr. Harry Styles was here and maybe I missed it that he might have a concert or something" Zayn knew Louis' crush on Master Harry, there's not a day that they didn't talk about Master Harry and how much he adored the man.

"No, Louis sorry but I was only here for personal reasons"

"Oh it's okay Joni, glad I saw you though. How long will you be staying here?" Louis reaction went back to being excited but you could still see sadness in his eyes.

"Just for a couple of days"

"Oh that's nice, you could join us tomorrow , we're going bowling with Zayn's boyfriend..." Louis' eyes suddenly bulged out and looked at Zayn. 

"Uhm, I mean friend, sorry Zayn" Louis trying to correct himself.

"No Louis no need to apologize, Liam is boyfriend and I'm not ashamed of that" Zayn said.

Louis look at Joni's reaction. Joni was only sipping at his coffee. When he look back at Louis, he frowned, confused on why Louis was looking at him scared like a little cat.

"What?" 

"Uhmm.. is that okay?" Louis answered.

"About? Oh, Zayn having a boyfriend? Of course Louis I'm not one of those bigot people who despises gay people."

Louis smiled and the sadness and fear in his eyes were replaced with relief and happiness.

They stayed at the diner for a long time just talking about random things, more about Harry, though Zayn could sense the discomfort on Joni when they talk about his boss. But he just indulged in cause he could see the happiness in Louis' eyes when Harry is being mentioned.


	12. Bowling with his best friends

Louis and Zayn went to the bowling alley earlier that they expected. So they have to wait for Liam and Joni to arrive.

"Zayn" Louis called his attention and pulling the sleeves of Zayn's shirt.

"Yeah" Zayn answered while he was busy texting on his phone.

"Do you think Joni will come?" he asked the tall boy, he feels anxious because he really liked Joni and he still want to know more about Harry.

"He said he'll come, so let's just wait. Don't worry too much, okay?" Zayn patted Louis shoulder to reassure him.

Louis just nodded. They've already registered at the counter and got their bowling shoes, they were just waiting for the two to arrive. Louis didn't know how to play but Zayn promised he'll teach him. So while waiting he looked around the bowling alley. His eyes turned to the entrance and that's when he saw Joni with someone, also looking around. 

Zayn almost dropped his phone when he heard a squeal beside him, wasn't too loud but he still got surprised. Louis suddenly got up and ran to the entrance, his body collided to the person who also hugged him tight.

"You're here!!" Louis exclaimed. Releasing the person from his hug.

"I am. Joni here said he saw you yesterday" Niall answered smiling widely holding Louis shoulders. "How have you been Louis?" he asked the young boy.

"I'm fine, come I'll introduce you to my best friend" Louis dragged Niall by his hand 

"You're best friend? I thought I was you're best firend?" Niall said looking hurt. 

Louis stopped dragging him and faced him while he was biting his lower lip, his eyes are teary and he said sorry in the smallest voice, looking at his shoes. 

Niall suddenly felt guilty, he lifted Louis chin up and said he was only joking and that he can be his second best friend.

"Really?" Louis said, still unsure, he just don't want to hurt someone else's feelings.

"Yes, I'm your second best friend" Niall trying to reassure him.

"But what about me?" Suddenly Joni joined the conversation.

"You'll be my third best friend" Louis said smiling happily and started to drag Niall's hand again. 

There they met Zayn, but Zayn wanted to prevent having so many lies fed to Louis so he just said that he knows who Niall is and that he and Liam are friends. In which Niall nodded and understood Zayn and appreciated it. It was one of his arguments with Harry.

Liam arrived after twenty minutes, he hugged Niall and Louis, shook hands with Joni and of course kissed Zayn. He already know that Zayn won't want to lie to Louis even without any prior notice. 

The whole day, they enjoyed chatting and bowling. Louis learned a lot from Zayn, sometimes from Liam and Niall. Joni kept his watch on the surroundings still working as the bodyguard. 

Louis didn't ask when and where did Liam and Niall met or how they became friends. He is just happy that they are all getting on pretty well and that he is enjoying himself. 

When he was resting and eating the snack that Liam bought, something came into his mind.

"Liam", he called out to the man who was busy talking with Niall.

"Yes, Louis" Liam answered looking at the small boy.

"Are you also friends with Harry?" Louis asked without any hint of suspicion just curiosity.

"I am actually, yeah" Louis just nodded.

"Zayn" Louis then called out to the tall boy who just finished his turn to roll the bowling ball and only hit half of the pins.

"Yup" he answered Louis sitting down beside him, but before Louis can ask the question "Yes, Louis I know Mas- Uhm, Harry. I've met him." Louis just nodded. 

"Are you mad?" Zayn asked, a little worried.

Louis frowned "Why would I be mad?" he asked Zayn curiously. Liam, Niall and Joni held their breath and thought Louis would make a fuss about it. They were staring at Louis and awaiting for something to happen.

"Because I didn't tell you that Liam and I knew Harry and let you talk about him" Zayn explained slowly, trying to calm Louis. 

What all of them didn't expect is a giggle from the small boy.

"No, silly I'm not mad. I'm happy I get to be friends and hangout with Mr. Harry Styles' friends."he said laughing at Zayn's reaction which made the other three smile and laugh with him. But suddenly Louis said something that made them all stop laughing. 

" I just wish he's here and that I could also hangout with him, laugh, talk and play bowling" he said playing with the straw of his drinks in his hand. There's sadness and longing in his voice. 

"Here" Niall extended his arm and reached for Louis hands. Louis stood up and sat beside Niall, while Liam slides on his seat and sat beside Zayn.

Niall took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. While it was ringing, he gave the phone to Louis, which made him curious why. Before he could ask Niall, the other end of the phone is being answered and his breath hitched. 

"Hello" a deep baritone voice answered, the very voice Louis had ever dreamed of. There were shuffling of papers in the background and typing on a keyboard.

"Umm.. Hi" Louis answered in his little voice.

There was suddenly a silence in the other end, Louis thought it was disconnected.

"Louis?" Harry asked quietly, confirming.

"Yes, how are you Mr. Styles?" He asked the man on the phone in his small voice.

"I'm fine, Louis. Thank you for asking. Are you alright? Where are you? Your with Niall, right? Cause your using his phone. Why did you call? Who else are you with? Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Harry stopped asking questions when he heard giggling from the other side of the phone. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves and his heart. 

He can't help but smile when Louis won't stop giggling. "Why are you laughing at me, Louis?"

After a few seconds Louis calmed down and answered him 

"I'm sorry, you're just so funny, you won't stop asking questions. But to answer you, yes I'm alright. I'm with Niall, he let me borrow his phone to call you because, uhm.." he couldn't exactly tell the man that he misses him so Louis struggled answering that question".. uhmm.. I'm with my best friend Zayn and Liam and oh Joni is here too isn't great!!" he said to Harry excitedly. 

"We're playing bowling, do you know how to bowl?" he asked Harry.

"Yes I do, Louis" he said smiling, work forgotten.

"Oh really? Maybe you can teach me sometime, Zayn suck" he stuck his tongue out at Zayn who also did the same, but Liam chastised Zayn.

"Not very nice of you Louis, don't ever say that again, understood?" Harry reprimanded Louis too that made the boy pout. He whispered sorry on the phone.

"Say that again Louis, louder" Harry said, his tone a bit harder

"I'm sorry Daddy" Louis didn't realize what he just called Harry, his eyes getting teary. Zayn was trying to go to him but Liam held him back, he whispered to let Harry take care of it.

"It's alright baby, are you crying?" Harry couldn't help it he have to calm Louis down before he goes to his little space.

"No" Louis said but his voice was shaky and his lips were trembling, eyes still teary but no tears fell down yet.

"Don't cry baby, I want you to be happy okay? Are you happy? Would you smile for me, please?" 

Louis sniffed and breathed deeply. "Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy. I am happy, I just don't want you to be angry at me"

"I'm not angry, I'm just telling you not be a bad boy. You're a good boy right? You're my good boy."

Louis smiled at that, his heart elated. "Yes, I am"

"That's good, so tell me more about your day" Harry said that made Louis start talking about his day bowling with Harry's friends. 

Harry then told him that he is currently working at that moment but have time to talk. Louis kept him updated of what is happening. 

They have been on the phone for almost an hour and half when Niall said they have to leave to eat dinner. Louis nodded but didn't end the call and still kept talking to Harry. 

The guys were just smiling on their way to the restaurant near the bowling alley. While Louis is walking beside Zayn, holding his hands and swaying and still talking with Harry.

Harry's jaw hurt from smiling but he just can't help it. He love hearing Louis' voice telling him everything that he can see.

"Oh, we're having dinner. I wish you were here too" Louis suddenly spilled out. He stopped walking that made Zayn stop walking too and also Liam who's arms are around his boyfriend. 

"Umm... I mean, maybe next time. 'm sure your so busy" he suddenly said his cheeks blushing and his grip on Zayn tightened, that made the latter wince but didn't pull out.

"I am busy, but maybe I'll see you next time. Would you like that?" Harry said

"I'd love that" Louis answered quietly, still blushing but now smiling at Zayn. His smile is infectious, Zayn can't help but also smile.

"Me too." Harry answered just as the door to his office opened. He held out a finger to the person who walked in to keep quiet and pointed at the seat in front of his desk. 

"I'll call you baby later okay? I have to talk to someone"

"Okay" Louis sad voice answered him.

"Bye, eat lots baby and enjoy your night with the lads"

"Okay, bye" Louis didn't wait for Harry to reply he just cancelled the call and kept walking. He let Zayn's hand go and started running towards Niall to give him his phone back.

Harry rubbed his forehead once the call ended. He looked at the guy in front of him and hissed.

"What do you want, Seb?"

"You know, why I'm here Master" the guy said, trying to make his voice seductive. He's only wearing a short gold leather shorts that shows off his legs and almost half of his ass cheeks. A tight gold chest harness belt that accentuates his chest muscles. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop trying Seb. You're not my sub anymore, and I won't ever offer you another contract. Another visit from you in my office and I will have you banned from coming here in my club. Do you understand?" Harry's voice boomed inside the office, making the sub wince and look at Harry in fear. He knows that Harry might punish him severely.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll be leaving" he said hurriedly and left the door.


	13. Revelations

Sweat is dripping in his forehead, his head is turning from side to side. Louis was whimpering in his sleep. 

"No, please stop" he says in his dream state. He was crying. Tears wetting his pillows, his shoulders shaking.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore" he whimpered. He was gripping at his bed sheets tightly. "Please help me, please help me".

"Daddy, please" just then he woke up, glassy eyes staring at the white ceiling. His breathing labored like he just ran a thousand mile. 

He closed his eyes again and made himself calm, he sniffed and there are still tears spilling from his eyes. He sat up from his bed and turned his head on Zayn's bed.

The lad is sleeping peacefully and Louis was relieved he didn't woke him up with his nightmare. 

Louis sat on his bed staring straight at Zayn's direction but not actually looking at him. His mind is whirling, he can still remember his dream.

Even in his dream his step father can torment him. He can feel the heaviness of his hand being laid on his fragile body. Every punch and kicks, he still can feel it and he remembers.

Tears keep falling down on his face, but then suddenly his mind cleared. Also in his dream was Mr. Harry Styles. He was there, holding him, comforting him just like in the train.

Realization hit Louis when he remembered that. 

It was Mr. Harry Styles who cuddled him and calmed him down when he had a breakdown at the train. 

It was Mr. Harry Styles who carried him when he blacked out at the concert grounds.

It was Mr. Harry Styles who took care of his scraped knees.

It was Mr. Harry Styles who kissed him that night. 

Louis touched his lips, it wasn't a dream. 

His first kiss was Mr. Harry Styles.

His eyes went wide when he remembered he called Mr. Harry Styles "Daddy" so many times and the hurt in his heart that he felt awhile ago was suddenly gone. 

His heart is bursting with happiness and he just started giggling. He slapped his hands on his mouth to keep quiet but it was too late. 

When he looked at Zayn's direction, the lad was staring at him. Bewildered at Louis on why he was laughing in the dark, although the moonlight shines on his face.

Zayn reached for the bedside table lamp and turned it on. He saw the tear stained eyes of Louis, though he was still keeping his hands on his mouth.

He got up and went to Louis bed and sat beside him. 

"What's wrong why are you crying" he asked the little lad concern laced on his voice.

Instead of answering him, Louis started giggling again and this time, it turned to an all out laugh and Zayn's face starts to frown but then he slowly started smiling because he is so amused at Louis.

After a long minute of laughing combined with giggling, he started to calm down but Zayn was still smiling at him.

"Are you okay now? " Zayn asked, amused of the little lad.

Louis nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Zayn's left eyebrow raised at Louis while asking. 

Louis again nodded.

"What is it then?" Zayn's impatient now.

Louis smiled at him and said in his quiet voice 

"I kissed Mr. Harry Styles" his cheeks blushing and again he started giggling like a little girl.

"Uhm.. really? When?" Zayn asked, curious.

"When I stayed with him in his hotel" he said shyly. 

"I thought it was just a dream but now I remember everything" 

"Zayn, he's my first kiss" Louis announced shyly. His hands pressed on his cheeks, a smile still on his face.

Louis faced Zayn at that moment and asked "You heard me yesterday calling him Daddy?" his head tilted on the side.

Zayn took his moment before answering, assessing if Louis is in his little space or not. But he seems in his present mind.

"Yes, I did hear you call him Daddy yesterday and some other time" Zayn answered.

Louis frowned. "Some other time?" he asked not directly to Zayn but to himself. He kept thinking and Zayn just let him.

Zayn prepared himself as soon as Louis face showed that he remembered.

"Trixie!" Louis exclaimed excitedly. Zayn just nodded. "I was on my way home when he called because I called first, didn't know I have his number", Louis was thinking so hard of what happened that night or day.

"I got scared and I was glad he called me." he said looking at Zayn. The lad just nodded again, letting Louis remember everything.

"Zayn?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Louis. Are you okay?" when he saw the little lad frowning.

"I act like a child sometimes and I forget, do I have to get an appointment to a doctor?" Louis asked, fear can be seen in his eyes as he waits for Zayn to answer him.

Zayn didn't anticipate that question. He was ready to take care of Louis but he doesn't know what to say when being asked of what is happening to him. Only his Master and Master Harry can answer that, but both are not there at that moment and it won't be enough if he called them, if they'll even be answering the call.

Zayn is sure that both Master is busy managing the club at this hour.

"Uhmm.. Louis I don't know how to answer that" Zayn said.

"Who can answer me then? Should I get an appointment to the Student Counselor on Monday?" he asked once again, but Zayn suddenly shakes his head.

"I think, we should ask someone else about it" he said.

"Who?"

"I'll call Mas- uhm.. Liam in the morning and maybe he can help"

"Zayn, why do you always call Liam Mas?" Louis asked curiously.

"uhmm.. you know what, let's call him now" Zayn suddenly said trying to evade Louis' questions. 

He grabbed his phone and dialed Liam's number. But it was unreachable, he remembers, Liam always turns off his phone when he is at the club, one of the many reasons of their arguments ever since they started the relationship.

"His phone is off maybe we can call him in the morning", Zayn said.

"Can we call Mr. Harry?" Louis suddenly said. Shy as he is, with blushing cheeks, his eyes was hopeful looking at Zayn.

"Yeah sure, we'll try" Zayn said. He dialed Harry's number. When it was ringing he held out his phone to Louis. Louis put the phone on speaker. The line kept on ringing.

"Maybe he is sleeping" Louis said trying to give the phone back to Zayn when suddenly it was being answered.

The background noise is so loud that it startled Louis. Someone was answering but they couldn't understand what that person is saying.

Suddenly the background became a silent echo and the person from the other line is now clear. But Louis was frowning. The voice doesn't belong to Mr. Harry Styles. Even Zayn was frowning.

"Hello, who's this?"


	14. Last First Kiss

"Hello who's this?" says the voice on the other side of the phone. It was pitchy but it was definitely a boy and it's irritating Zayn so much.

"Is Mr. Harry Styles there?" Louis asked when Zayn urged him to talk.

"He's busy right now. Who are you? And what do you want?" says the person on the phone seemed annoyed.

"UHmm.. I-" Louis didn't know what to say, then Zayn grabbed the phone.

"This is Zayn, tell him it's urgent. " he said irritated with the guy who answered the phone.

"I said he is busy, he doesn't have time for you whoever you are" the guy said with a sarcastic tone.

"Give the phone now or I'll-" Louis instantly grabbed the phone from Zayn, said goodbye to the guy who answered Mr. Style's phone and ended the call.

"He's busy Zayn, maybe he's performing or something" Louis said just before Zayn could ask why he ended the call.

"I'm very sure he is not performing right now, but whatever. So what do we do now?" asked Zayn.

"Let's go back to sleep" Louis smiled at Zayn but he is still disappointed he wasn't able to talk to Mr. Harry Styles.

Zayn nodded after making sure that Louis is fine. He took his phone and went to his bed. Before he turned off the lights, he sent a message to Liam that he needs to have a talk to him as soon as he reads his message. He also added that they called Master Harry but someone annoying answered his phone.

A few minutes after Zayn turned the lights off, both are still wide awake. Louis was staring at the ceiling while Zayn is flipping his phone, still waiting and hoping Liam would be able to open his phone at that moment and read his messages.

"Zayn?" Louis suddenly called the lad.

"Yeah"

"Who do you think that was? The one who answered the phone of Mr. Harry Styles?" He asked quietly.

"I don't have any idea, Louis"

"Do you think it's Mr. Harry Styles' boyfriend?" Louis asked, suspicion and sadness laced on his voice.

"No, as far as I know, Harry don't have any boyfriend"

"But maybe it was someone new or just recently" Louis says trying to make sense of what just happened.

"No, Louis. Think about it, why would he call you his baby when he already have a boyfriend?" Zayn faced Louis at that point trying to gauge his reaction in the dark.

"Maybe because he thought I was stupid by calling him Daddy and he just played along" Louis quietly says, even if he is blushing from remembering that he called Harry Daddy and Harry called him Baby.

"Your not stupid, don't ever say that again" Zayn said trying to reprimand Louis.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, unsure of everything. He just needed someone to make him understand and make him be comfortable. He admits, he needed Harry, but there's nothing he can do about it.

"Yes, Louis. Do you think Harry is capable of doing that? Playing games with your feelings?"

"No, Harry is a beautiful person with a beautiful heart. I know he won't hurt me, but we'll never know now, won't we?"

"All I know is that he also likes you. He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't right?" Zayn teasing Louis. Smiling when he saw Louis covered his face with his hands and he knows the little lad id blushing.

"Hmmm... Zayn is Liam your first kiss?" he suddenly asked trying to take the attention away from him. Louis turned and as they are now facing each other, he could see Zayn's reaction to his question. 

Zayn's face hardened and Louis felt fear at that moment.

"No Louis, Liam isn't my first kiss but I will make sure he will be my last" Zayn suddenly smiled and his face softened.

Louis smiled and dreamily said "I want my first kiss to be my last too" 

"What do you mean? you don't wanna kiss Harry again?" Zayn asked confused.

"I mean, I want the person who gave my first kiss to be my last kiss too"he said giggling.

"Maybe he will"

"Yeah, maybe" Louis is now facing the ceiling again, rewinding every moment he had spent with Harry specially the kiss, the feelings and being called his Baby.

He closed his eyes but then, he remembered something.

"Zayn" he called out.

Zayn suddenly turned the lights on and stood up, "Okay that's it, c'mon get dressed and let's go"

Louis was confused, his eyes were bulging at Zayn suddenly hurrying them up to get dressed.

"But Zayn, where are we going?" Louis sat up on his bed, looking curiously at Zayn who is rummaging on his cabinet for something to wear.

"We're going to see Harry" Zayn said pulling out a leather pants and a tank top.

"W-what?" Louis was surprised, he didn't expect for Zayn to suddenly decide to leave in the middle of the night.

"Zayn, are you serious?" Louis trying to keep calm but he is actually excited but also anxious.

"yes, now get dressed" Zayn threw a small shorts in Louis lap.

"Uhm.. Zayn I don't think this is appropriate" Louis saying it while spreading the cloth in his face, a small black leather shorts with buckles on the front as an accessory. Louis was blushing while still staring at the shorts.

"Can I just wear my clothes" Louis said, folding the shorts and putting it aside.

Zayn turned around as he finished zipping the leather pants. "Okay but wear that tight black jeans you have" he instructed.

"Uhm.. okay" Louis stood up and went to his cabinet as he look for the pants that Zayn wanted him to wear.

"I'm glad Liam left his car for me to use" Zayn said holding out the car keys in his hands, then pocketing it. He soon went in front of the mirror, took a handful of hair gel and started styling his hair.

"Okay I'm ready", Louis said as he started stretching his jumper's sleeves.

Zayn went near him and tucked a side of his jumper to Louis' pants.

"There, that's better, because it'll show your pretty bum" Louis blushed and tried to cover his face on the sleeves of his jumper.

"C'mon let's go, we have at least two hours of drive" Zayn said heading at the door.

"What? Zayn that's too far away, Harry might be already sleeping by then." Louis said anxiously.

"I'm very sure he will still be awake, Louis so let's go".

"But-"

"Do you wanna see him?" Louis nodded

"Do you wanna talk to him?" Louis nodded again.

"Then let's go before we change our mind"

Louis is excited as he follows Zayn down the parking lot in front of their dormitory. He's worried and can't help but to wonder what would Harry do when he sees Louis.


	15. The Fix

Louis doesn't know exactly where they are going. Zayn had been quiet since they left the vicinity of their dormitory. 

He gets anxious as to what may happen, but he is also excited to see Harry again. 

He looked at Zayn, silently driving. His face was blank but Louis can see something is whirling in his brain.

"Zayn, are you okay?"

"Yes Louis, I'm fine" Zayn answered without looking at Louis direction.

"what if-"Louis never got the chance to say what is on his mind.

"No what ifs, Louis. We are doing this. But before we get there I want you to remember, do not talk to strangers okay?" Zayn said with firmness in his voice.

"Okay" Louis said looking at his lap, wringing his hands.

"Zayn, I don't want you to get into trouble with Liam if he found out we went to see Harry without his knowledge." Louis concern voice although quiet, Zayn heard him.

"I will be honest Louis, I might get in trouble but it's worth it, because I get to see you smile and be with Harry. I want you happy Louis, I think you deserve it" Zayn said softly to keep the little lad calm.

"I'll talk to Liam and tell him it was my idea"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Liam. I know how to relax him when he is angry" Zayn said with a wink in Louis direction.

Louis blushed on Zayn's innuendo. Louis is no prude, he knows what Zayn means. 

They've been driving for less that two hours, it's almost past midnight Louis noted looking at his phone. They entered a street full of people, some drunk and some are just walking and talking with their friends.

The lights on the street are bright and lively because of the Bars and Clubs that occupied the whole street.

Zayn kept on driving until they got to the end where a long line of people are waiting to get inside a club. 

It must be so popular that people wait in line, Louis thought. 

The front of the club is covered with glass, you can see your reflection but couldn't see what is inside or what is happening inside. 

Bright neon lights illuminated the big sign of the club. The Fix.

The Fix is an exclusive nightclub. To get in you have to be invited by a member of the club. The Fix is just a front for the much more exclusive event inside the building.

Although it's an invitation only nightclub, some people still lines up trying their luck to get inside one of the most prestigious nightclub in the area. 

It is said to be the most expensive nightclub that most patrons are either celebrities or belongs in a high profile community.

The people line up, trying their luck because some patrons get to choose one or two people who they would like them to join the party inside.

Zayn parked his car right in front of the club. Zayn got out of the car and Louis followed him. They crossed the street.

Louis was about to go at the end of the line, when Zayn pulled him straight to the entrance.

Louis was hesitant at first but he just went with Zayn.

The bouncer guarding the entrance was huge, Louis got scared so when they got near he hid behind Zayn and clutch on his shirt.

When the bouncer looked at Zayn, Louis saw the surprise look in his eyes.

"Zayn, you shouldn't be here" the bouncer said to Zayn.

"I need to speak to Mas- uhm Liam, Ron" Zayn said looking at the bouncer. The guy noticed him at Zayn's back. He nodded to Louis and without any words, seems like asking Zayn who he was.

Instead of speaking out loud, Zayn whispered something to the bouncer. The eyes of Ron was skeptical but it was Zayn and the guy seemed to know him very well.

So after a few seconds of considering what Zayn said, the guy called one of the bouncers to replace him. They were escorted inside, some of the people in line started to ask why they were let in. They don't like celebrities or anything. Zayn told Louis to ignore it and follow them.

"Wear this and don't ever talk to anyone you don't know" Ron the bouncer just repeated what Zayn said to him in the car. He was given a white bracelet while Zayn was given a red bracelet.

Louis was curious why they have different color of bracelets, but he didn't say a word.

They were guided through the crowd. Louis held Zayn's hand tightly, afraid that he might let him go and get lost in the crowd.

The sultry music is vibrating inside, the lights are dimmed, the only bright lights is the bar to where they were headed.

They were guided at the edge of the bar, Zayn let Louis sit at the bar stool while he was standing in front of him.

"Wait here and I'll call Liam, don't go anywhere" Ron said to both of them. Ron called the bar tender who recognized Zayn immediately.

"Zayn! What are you doing here?" The bartender with flaming red hair asked. He seems excited to see Zayn but also curious as to why he was there.

"Hey Michael, just here to talk to Liam. By the way can you give us something to drink? This is Louis" Zayn said pointing at Louis.

"Hi!" Michael greeted him excitedly. Louis just waved and smiled at him. He definitely know, Michael won't be able to hear him with the way he speak so softly and the loud music.

"What would you like? Is he legal?" the bartender asked.

"He's 18, but we'll just have coke. Thanks" 

"Alright" Zayn was looking around from the crowd. Louis was just sitting and was mesmerized with the other bartender who was making some acrobatic show while mixing drinks for the customers.

Louis pulled Zayn's sleeves and pointed at the bartender.

Zayn looked at what Louis was pointing when his gaze drifted up at the VIP section. There he saw Liam talking with some celebrity, who Zayn knows is one of the Dom of the club. He is also friends with Harry. 

He told Louis to stay there and don't move. Zayn also called Michael's attention to keep an eye on Louis. The bartender just nodded as he served Louis his coke. 

A few minutes later Louis was still watching the acrobatic show of the other bartender when a guy who sat beside him talked to his ear.

Louis was surprised that the guy was so close to him that he didn't realize. The guy is almost leaning at Louis frame and Louis felt uncomfortable at that time. He tried to get Michael's attention but he was busy taking orders from customers who swarmed the bar area.

"Hi, what's your name?" the guy asked, whispering in his ear that made Louis cringe. He didn't talk to him, he just kept his head down and prayed that Zayn comes back soon.

"You know we can go have some fun at my place" the guy said, he was about to grab Louis hand when he was suddenly pulled away.

Louis looked up and saw Ron pulling the back collar of the guy. The guy was clearly drunk. Ron pushed the guy to one of his mates and looked at Louis. He saw the vulnerability of the lad and Louis eyes was watery. He called out to Michael who was pouring his customer a drink. 

He asked where Zayn went and Michael just shrugged.

"You okay?" Ron asked Louis. 

Louis looked at him and shook his head. He was not okay and he was about to cry.

"Please I wanna see Daddy Harry", a teardrop fell from his eyes and Ron cursed.

He offered his hand to Louis for them to leave. Louis didn't hesitate and went with Ron. He was brought at the third floor of the building. Every floor was manned by security and since Ron is one of the guards of the building they were able to pass them by without questions except when they got to the third floor. 

Ron have to talk to a lot of people before they could enter and Louis just held on tight to his arms.

The third floor is a bit different with the first and second floor.

The first floor of the club is where the dance floor is and the life of the club. The second floor is for VVIPs who made reservations.

The third floor for the exclusive event. Only members and their invites of the BDSM club can enter the floor. 

The entrance to the third floor is unknown to anyone who is not a member or employee of the club. It is out of sight for curious people. The club makes sure that the privacy and confidentiality of their members and customers is strictly applied.

When they got to the door entrance, they were not allowed in specially Louis. 

Ron whispered to one of the security who refused to let them in. Louis couldn't hear anything said even if it is quiet on that floor, it is because he is still shaking from what happened.

He peeked from behind Ron to look at the security who was talking to Ron. The guy was as big as Ron with bulging muscles. He heard them say Harry's name and that's when he decided to speak.

"Please can I speak with Daddy Harry?" he said in his small voice not looking towards the security but to his feet. There was silence and when Louis look up, he couldn't contain another tear to fall from his eyes. He didn't wanna cry, he just wanted his Daddy.

The security closed his eyes and cursed just like Ron did. He took his phone and called someone in hushed tone.

As soon as the call ended, he opened the door and told Ron to bring him to the office.

"Before we go inside, don't look up, just look at the floor okay?" Ron said. Louis just nodded.

Louis grabbed Ron's hand tightly as they walked the hallway to the office. 

He could hear music and screams but mostly moans and groans that tickles his ear and made him curious but not once did he ever lift his head or eyes. He didn't want to anger Ron who is helping him right now.

As they get farther from the hallway, all noises were shut and only their footsteps could be heard. They reached the end of the hallway and turned left then stopped.

This time Louis lifted his eyes. They were standing in front of a black door. Ron knocked twice, they waited for a minute before the door was opened. 

Harry's face frowned when he saw Ron, one of the security in his office.

"Something wrong Ron" he asked the guy but then someone was peeking behind him and he saw blue eyes.


	16. Master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for HarryStyles84. Incorporating your idea here though in a different setting. Hope everyone likes it.

Those blue eyes that he will never forget.

Those blue eyes that he craves to see and stare at.

Those blue eyes that kept him awake every night.

But those blue eyes are filled with tears now and Harry immediately pushed Ron aside to pull Louis in his arms.

Louis' body collided with Harry and hugged him as fierce as the hug that Harry is giving him right now.

He started to sob in Harry's shoulder. Harry bend down and asked him to jump and so he did. He wrapped his legs on Harry's waist and held tight on his shoulders. He pushed his face on the valley of Harry's neck, smelling him and just as he remembered, he started to calm down.

They sat on the sofa, Louis straddling him. His sobs became slow and his breathing normal. Harry was rubbing his back to calm him down and whispered to his ear that he's safe, he's alright.

Harry looked at Ron, his eyes questioning.

Ron became uncomfortable with the look Harry is giving him. He started to relay what happened at the bar. 

Harry was fuming at that moment and he wanted to hurt the guy who made his baby cry.

He ordered Ron to ban that person from coming back in his club, Ron just nodded.

Just as he finished instructing Ron on what to do, the door suddenly opened and Liam came in, dragging a fuming Zayn.

"I told you, I'm with Louis and he's alone at the bar. I need to get back there." Zayn almost shout but he realized that Ron was standing in front of Harry sitting on a sofa with someone clinging to him like a koala.

"Louis!" he exclaimed. He was shushed by Harry and Zayn was about to come near them when he saw the look Harry was giving him. 

His submissive side surfaced at that moment and he bowed his head and standing in front of Harry and Louis as he was looking at the floor.

"Knees now" Harry said in a soft tone but firm. Harry knows that Louis was asleep.

Liam just watched as Zayn fall down on his knees in front of Harry head bowed, hands at the back.

"Why?" Harry asked Zayn.

Zayn didn't look up but answered Master Harry.

"I first woke up, he was having a nightmare and when I looked closely in his face he was crying" Zayn took a deep breath before he continued.

"But suddenly he started laughing and I got scared. He told me, he had a nightmare then woke up because he called you Daddy in his dreams". 

Zayn looked at Harry. "Suddenly he remembered", Harry's face frowned.

"Master Harry he remembers calling you Daddy yesterday. He remembered you were the one who cuddled him in the train and he called you Daddy for the first time. He remembered his first night babysitting where you called him." Zayn stopped and took another deep breath.

"He also remembered you kissed him" He paused, staring at Harry's face.

"During his stay with you in your hotel, his- first -kiss" Zayn said the last three words slowly.

Zayn saw the emotions swirling in Harry's eyes. First it was surprise, then curiosity then anxiousness.

"He remembered acting like a child sometimes and asked me if he was crazy or if there was something wrong with him." Zayn's voice now was trembling.

"He was asking me if he should see a psychiatrist or the school counselor. I didn't know how to answer him so we tried calling Master Liam but his phone was turned off, then we tried calling you but someone else answered your phone saying that you were busy" Zayn continued. 

Harry's brows are now furrowed and he don't remember ever receiving any call from Zayn that night.

"He was rude and Louis was having doubts if you really like him. He thought it was your boyfriend. I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes, so I decided to take him to you."Zayn looked at the floor.

"I just wanna see him smile and be happy with you. Because you make him happy" Zayn said with pure emotions. Emotions that made Harry's heart soften for the boy who helped his baby.

"Stand up Zayn" Harry ordered, Zayn obeyed and Liam was there on his side and pulled him in a hug. He knows he needed it.

"Daddy" Louis mumbled, his eyes starting to open. Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry, who was still cuddling him tightly.

"Hi" Harry greeted Louis as they made eye contact. Louis blushed but said hello then nuzzled his face on Harry's neck, smelling his scent. The scent he missed so much.

"I miss you daddy" Louis mumbled on his neck. Harry held Louis tightly.

"I miss you too baby"Harry whispered on Louis' ear that made him tickle, then he started to giggle.

The door of the office suddenly burst open.

A skinny boy who wore a very short leather short came in. He immediately stopped when he saw so many people in Harry's office.

He scanned the room and saw Harry. He immediately fell on his knees in front of Harry.

"Master Harry, I am so sorry to bother you. I have found your phone and wanted to bring it back to you"He presented Harry's phone with both hands while looking down at the floor.

That moment Louis' head tilted on the side and looked at the boy kneeling in front of them.

His gaze then transferred to Harry. Harry's face was blank but his eyes was on fire with anger.

Harry felt Louis is staring at him. When he looked at Louis, he saw curiosity in Louis and then there is doubt.

"Master?" Louis said tilting his head at Harry. Harry was about to answer him when Louis straightened up.

Louis looked at the boy again and said. "You're the one who answered Daddy's phone" 

It wasn't an accusation, it was a statement. 

The boy in question didn't answer but he looked at Louis with sharp brown eyes. If looks could kill as they say.

"I do not know what you are talking about" the boy said.

Harry looked at Ron. The guy understood and took the phone from the boy, still on his knees. Ron handed the phone to Harry in which Harry scrolled through his call logs. Definitely a call had been answered from Zayn a few hours ago.

"Why did you not tell me Zayn called?" Harry asked firmly.

The boy knows he couldn't lie to Harry. "You were busy Master, I didn't want to disturb you." he said.

"Then why was my phone with you?"Harry asked again.

The boy didn't answer. 

Harry was furious by that time. 

"Stand up, Seb" Harry ordered firmly.

The boy stood up but head still bowed. 

"Answer the question Seb, why did you take my phone?" still no answer from the boy.

On the other hand, Louis was staring at Harry, he can see he was angry and no he is not afraid of Harry because he knows he won't hurt him. Harry's face is getting redder with anger and Louis can't help but to touch his face.

Harry was startled. He forgot that Louis was still on his lap. He looked at the boy on his lap and he saw Louis eyes full of compassion.

Louis kissed Harry's cheeks then whispered into his ear, "Breathe Daddy"

All the while the boy stood there watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

No one. Not one submissive can make Master Harry calm him down when he gets angry. except for this lad in his lap.

Seb's eyes started to tear up. He tried to keep it at bay but he couldn't. 

He lost the battle in gaining the Master's affection. All he ever wanted was to be noticed and be given some attention and a little bit of affection from the Master Dom. 

Ever since he started being a sub in the club, he wanted the Master Dom. He was happy when given a chance of a temporary contract that lasted for 3 months but he wanted more. 

He tried to seduce him the best he can, at times he will be given time but no more than a one night. 

It all changes ever since he started working at the club again, being on vacation from concerts and tours, Master Harry became distant. He doesn't get seduced easily now and doesn't touch any subs.

Now he knows why. The beautiful boy in his arms belongs to Master Harry. The only boy who captured the heart of the most wanted Master Dom in the club.

Louis saw the boy crying. He started tearing up too. He wanted to give the boy a hug. He started to get up but Harry held on him tightly. He kissed Harry on the cheeks and stared at him in the eyes. 

It's like Harry knows what Louis was saying to him by just looking in his eyes. He nodded and let him go. Louis stood up and slowly walked up to the boy silently crying still standing in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Louis. what's your name?" Louis said, extending his hands to the boy.

"I'm Seb"the boy answered. 

"Don't cry" Louis said softly and wiping the boy's tears from his cheeks.

"Your crying too" the boy noticed that Louis was also crying. He also tried to wipe away the tears from Louis' cheeks.

"I cry when I see someone cry, I'm sorry" Louis said softly blushing because he got embarrassed.

"Can I give you a hug?" Louis asked, the boy just nodded and Louis cuddled him. They are of same height, so Louis doesn't need to tip his toes.

They hug for a full minute and Seb calmed down. Before he let Louis go, he whispered something in his ear.

"I love him please take good care of his heart" Seb said, sadness filling Louis heart and instead of letting Seb go, he cuddled him tightly. 

"I will, I promise" he whispered back before letting the boy go.

Harry was still at the sofa watching both boys cry. He felt guilty and pride. Guilty because he let Seb have feelings for him, but in his defense, ever since the start before you become a full pledged sub, you have to understand that you cannot have feelings for your Master unless it was a mutual. 

Pride because he found a person with a good hear and compassionate heart. 

Ron assisted Seb out of the office. Louis went back to straddled his lap and buried his face on Harry's neck, his favorite place. 

"Tell me" Louis mumbled on his neck. Harry knows what Louis wanted to know. But his baby is exhausted and it was already three in the morning.

"Tomorrow baby. Sleep first then I'll tell you everything in the morning when you wake up." Harry answered. He looked at Liam and saw that Zayn also fell asleep in his lap. They looked at each other then nodded. Liam got up carrying Zayn bridal style. 

Harry got up too then carried Louis who cuddled him tightly like a koala bear. Harry and Liam both have private rooms in the club. Harry went to his room and placed Louis softly on the bed, taking his shoes off and pants to make him comfortable. 

He went back to his office to call one of his assistant managers. Instructed him to take of the closing time and that he doesn't want to be disturbed. After making sure that the club will still operate smoothly for the rest of the night, he went back to his private room.

Louis was in a fetal position. Harry hurriedly showered and was only in his boxers when he slide beside Louis in bed. As if on instinct, Louis was on him the moment he was in a comfortable position.

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead before he turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

"Daddy" Louis mumbled in his sleep and tucked his face on Harry's neck.

"Baby" Harry whispered with a smile as he too drifted to dreamland.


End file.
